<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>District 9 (ChanChang) by Andy869</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658762">District 9 (ChanChang)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy869/pseuds/Andy869'>Andy869</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2Chan - freeform, M/M, binchan, chanchang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy869/pseuds/Andy869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⚠️deaths, blood, killing, stabbing, piercing and shooting⚠️</p><p>Like the hunger games. Expect different. </p><p>9 districts. Two tributes. 18 people fight to the death in order to be victor for their district. </p><p>Only one can win. </p><p>What happens when there is a set of tributes who fell in love?</p><p>Let the hunger games begin. </p><p>District 1: Hyunjin and Seungmin<br/>District 2: Felix and Jeongin<br/>District 3: Minho and Jisung<br/>District 4: Mark and JB<br/>District 5: Jackson and Jinyoung<br/>District 6: Jae and Brian (YoungK)<br/>District 7: BamBam and Yugyeom<br/>District 8: Wonpil and Dowoon<br/>District 9: Chan and Changbin<br/>--<br/>EVERYTHING IS FICTIONAL! !</p><p>Slight cursing. </p><p>No disrespect to Chan and Changbin. </p><p>No disrespect to Stray Kids, Day6 and Got7. </p><p>No disrespect to JYPE.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Chans POV<br/>
I sigh as I don't see any animals running near me. Another day gone with no food to eat. What am I going to do? </p><p>I gasp as I remember I had set up some snare traps a few feet from my spot. Maybe I'm lucky and caught a rabbit or two. </p><p>I slowly make my way down the large tree I was in and quietly head to the traps. </p><p>Every step I take, I can hear my boots cracking the leaves and sticks. What's the point in being quiet?</p><p>Oh that's right, because I don't want the Peacekeepers to know that I'm hunting illegally. </p><p>They may be my customers but they don't know I hunt outside of the district area. </p><p>I can see from a distance my traps and something dangling in it. I rush over and was happy with the results. </p><p>Two rabbits and a squirrel. </p><p>I could possible tried a rabbit for some bread. </p><p>I grab the small animals carefully and tie them on my belt loop.</p><p>I pick up my bow and arrows and make my way to the fence that separates the woods from my district. </p><p>District 9. Known for its grain. I guess that's all we are known for. But that's fine. As long as we follow the Capitols rules and send the grains, we will be fine. </p><p>But we're not fine. We are hungry. Wanting more than just grain. Which is why I go out and hunt. </p><p>Searching for meat and trading it for bread or cheese. </p><p>I make my way to the bread shop and enter carefully. I look around for the owner. </p><p>Nick pops out of the back room and smiles when he sees me. </p><p>"Hey Chan." He greets. </p><p>I smile and greet back, placing one of the rabbits in the counter. </p><p>He looks at me with wide eyes. </p><p>"What can I get in exchange for this?" I ask. </p><p>He grabs the dead animal with care and examines it. </p><p>"It's in good shape. And it's a decent size. How about a full loaf of bread?" He offers. </p><p>I nibble on my bottom lip. A full loaf of bread for a decent rabbit. I would usually get half. </p><p>"Deal." I say  and we shake on it. </p><p>He takes the animal to the back room and comes back with a fresh loaf of bread. </p><p>"See you around Chan. And hey, good luck today at the reaping." Nick says. </p><p>I nod and left with a goodbye. </p><p>I forgot today was reaping day. </p><p>What's that? You may be asking. </p><p>Reaping day is when some of the Capitols members come to each district and pull out two names for the annual Hunger Games. </p><p>The Hunger Games is where they drop off the tributes in an arena and they fight to the death. Only one tribute can be victorious. </p><p>I enter my small home and look to see my mom and dad sitting at the dining table. </p><p>Nervousness. Worry. And fear. That's what their faces held. </p><p>It was like this every year. They were afraid one day my name will be drawn up and there's nothing they can do. Just accept and hope I come back. </p><p>I smile at them, trying to lighten the mood. </p><p>I place the bread and animals on the table. And bows and arrow hanging on the chair. </p><p>"I traded a rabbit for a full loaf of bread. It'll be able to last for at least a week or two."</p><p>My parents didn't say anything. Just gave me a sad smile. </p><p>"I set your clothes on your bed. Go on now and get dressed." My mother says, voice cracking, wanting to cry. </p><p>I sigh but take my leave. </p><p>I went to the bathroom and see my mom drew a bath for me. I take off my boots and clothes and get in the warm water. </p><p>I clean myself and thoughts run through my head. </p><p>What if this year was the year?</p><p>What will I do?</p><p>I pour water in my brown hair and watch the dirt contaminate the once clear water. </p><p>Once I felt clean, I get out and dry myself off and head to my small room. </p><p>There was the clothes my mom picked out for me.</p><p>White button up dress shirt. Black jeans. </p><p>I put the clothes on and look myself in the mirror. </p><p>I was pale and had slight dark circles around my eyes from the lack of sleep. </p><p>I see the shirt slightly hug my arms. I was fit. I started to work out a year before my name was put in the glass bowl. </p><p>Never know what could happen right?</p><p>I tie up my worn out combat boots and step out my room. My parent were dressed and ready to leave. </p><p>As we walk out to the square, I feel my hands start to sweat. I feel sick to my stomach. </p><p>My parents give me a kiss goodbye and long hugs. Whispers of we love you. </p><p>After that we part and I head over where the rest of the kids and teens were.</p><p>I stood next to another guy. It's crazy to think I knew these people and the possibility of killing them makes me sick. </p><p>We wait for the presenter to make its way up the stage. </p><p>They were setting up cameras. They always shoot the drawings live. </p><p>I guess people at the Capitol loves to see it. </p><p>We hear the clicking of heels and see a woman make her way to the stage. </p><p>Wendy was her name. She always had different dyed hair every year for the Games. And crazy makeup that made her look like a clown. </p><p>She taps on the mic and it echoes throughout the area. </p><p>She clears her throat and gives a huge smile. </p><p>"Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games." Her voice echoes and she claps. </p><p>She was the only one clapping. Not knowing how a dreadful day this was for the districts. </p><p>She stops clapping and clears her throat, lips going into a tight smile. </p><p>"Right....Well then! Shall we begin the drawings?" </p><p>Of course no one answered. She walks toward a large bowl. </p><p>A bowl that had both boys and girls names in it. The square was quiet. </p><p>Everyone was holding their breath as she picks up the first folded piece of paper. </p><p>She walks back to the microphone. Unfolds the paper and reads the name. </p><p>She leans close to the mic and says the name. </p><p>"Bang Chan." </p><p>My heart stopped. My hands sweating. Stomach wanting to make me puke everywhere. </p><p>"Is he here?" Wendy asks. </p><p>The people that were around me moved to the side making a pathway up to the stage. </p><p>I couldn't move. </p><p>I swallowed hard and forced my body to move. I walked up the stage. Trying to conceal the look of fear. </p><p>I can't be seen as weak to the other tributes. It would make me an easy target. </p><p>I can hear my mom sobbing. Begging my dad to do something. </p><p>But what can he do? </p><p>Wendy gives me a hand up the stairs and pulls me along. </p><p>"Our first tribute!" She says excitedly and claps. </p><p>She walks back to the bowl and sticks her hand in. She shuffled around it and finally picked a paper. </p><p>She walks back and repeats her movements. </p><p>"Seo Changbin." </p><p>Why did the name sound familiar?</p><p>And that's when I saw him. </p><p>A boy who was a year or two younger than me. A bit shorter. Dark brown hair and olive skin. </p><p>Changbin walks up to the stage. He seemed so nervous. And that was bad. It made him a target. </p><p>Wendy helps and drags him to the other side of her. </p><p>"Congrats to our two tributes of District 9!" </p><p>No one clapped. No one cheered. Just silence. </p><p>Wendy seemed uncomfortable with it and continued on. </p><p>"Alrighty go on and shake hands." </p><p>I turned to face the boy and extend my hand. </p><p>We both shake it and face back to the audience. </p><p>After that Wendy pushes us in the large white mansion and closes the door. </p><p>Two peacekeepers lead us to separate rooms and close the door behind as they leave. </p><p>I sit down on the red velvet couch. </p><p>I wanted to cry. To scream. </p><p>I can't do this. I couldn't kill someone. </p><p>My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened again. I look up and see my parents rushing in. </p><p>I quickly get up and bury myself in their opening arms. I feel them wrap their arms around me. Whispering words of comfort. </p><p>My mother was crying and my father was trying to stay strong. Not for himself or me. But for my mother. </p><p>I pull away and didn't notice a tear coming out. I wipe it away. </p><p>"The bread will only last for a week or two. As for the rabbit and squirrel, they'll last only a week." I say. </p><p>My parents shake their heads trying not to think about it. </p><p>"Chan, you need to win. You need to come back to us." My mom says as she holds my face in her hands. </p><p>I swallow and nod. I can't do this. I can't kill. </p><p>My dad places a hand on my shoulder. </p><p>"Find a bow and arrow. That's your best luck. And just survive." </p><p>I chuckle a bit. </p><p>"Easier said than done." </p><p>My dad smiles a bit and places a hand on the back of neck and brings me close to him. </p><p>My mother joins in the hug. </p><p>I didn't want to leave. Leave them. Leave this safety net of theirs. </p><p>"I love you." I whispered to them. </p><p>"We love you too." My dad says. </p><p>The peacekeepers come back in and drag my parents out the room. </p><p>I kept reminding on how to hunt and trade for food. My mother was crying and begging to stay with me. My dad promised to take care of her. </p><p>And just like that, they were gone. </p><p>I run a hand through my hair and take a deep breath. </p><p>I wonder how Changbin is with his parents. </p><p>Is he crying in their arms?</p><p>Are they comforting him and telling him things will be okay?</p><p>Seo Changbin. The boy who saved my life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seo Changbin. The boy who saved my life. </p><p>*Chan POV<br/>How did he save my life? </p><p>Well it started one day when I went out to hunt. But I didn't come back with any food. </p><p>I roamed around trying to look for any small animal that was running around in the district. </p><p>But nothing. We haven't ate in 3 days. </p><p>Worse part of that day was that it started to rain. </p><p>I didn't want to go back home. Even if I was soaking wet and shivering. </p><p>I sat on a tree and just contemplated on how I was going to go home with nothing. </p><p>And that's when he came. </p><p>I was so far in my head, I didn't hear him calling out to me. </p><p>He shook me gently and I snapped back to reality. I looked up to him and can see he was also wet. </p><p>Dark brown hair sticking to his face. Olive skin now pale from the cold. Brown eyes that held such care. </p><p>He gave me a small smile and handed me a small wrapped item. </p><p>I looked at him, unsure. He gestured for me to take it. So I did. </p><p>I gently grabbed it and softly thanked him for it. </p><p>He nods and just left. </p><p>I looked at the wrapped item. It was wrapped in brown package paper, felt warm. </p><p>I took a peek inside and gasped a bit. </p><p>It was half a loaf of bread. It may not be much to you. But to me and my family it was everything. </p><p>I quickly got up from my spot and ran home. </p><p>That day we had bread and some goat cheese. It was a meal that meant a lot to me. </p><p>And since that day, I wanted to thank him again. Give him something in return. </p><p>He didn't have to do that. Give me bread that he probably needed it more than me. </p><p>Yet he did. </p><p>And I always wondered why. </p><p>I snap my head up when I hear the door open again. </p><p>A tall older man enters the room. I didn't recognize him. </p><p>But he was clean and had nice clothes that seemed expensive. </p><p>Maybe he was from the other side of the district. The slightly "richer" part. </p><p>He gives me a warm smile. A smile that seemed much familiar to Changbins. </p><p>"Hello. You may not know me but I'm Seo Changbins father." His voice was deep and rough. </p><p>That's why the smile looked the same. </p><p>Wait so Changbin was from the richer part of the district?</p><p>The man continues. Not moving from the entrance. </p><p>"I'll make this fast. I just wanna say, please be safe out there. Survive. And if possible, please help and protect my son." </p><p>His voice softened at the mention of Changbin. I guess he meant that much to him. </p><p>I can see the mans eyes become glossy. </p><p>"Please...he is my only son." </p><p>My eyes widen a bit.</p><p>I was an only child as well. I can only imagine how he felt. </p><p>I nodded slightly. Not trusting my voice. </p><p>He swallows and gives a firm nod. </p><p>"And don't worry about your parents. I promise to make sure they have plenty to eat." </p><p>My heart twisted. This kind man, who didn't know me or my family, was willing to put himself out there and help them out. </p><p>"Thank you." I say quietly. </p><p>He gives another firm nod and a kind smile. </p><p>The peacekeepers returned and took him away. I stared at the closed door and let a few tears fall down. </p><p>I felt happy that my parents will be taken care of. I felt upset and scared that I may never return. <br/>——<br/>After about another hour, we were escorted out the mansion and into the train that finally arrived.</p><p>The train was to take us to the Capitol. Where we will be prepared for interviews and training. And be taught in how to seem likable. </p><p>I feel nervous. I know I have to seem likable in order to receive sponsors. </p><p>Sponsors are some of the people in the capitol and they would send items during the games to help a certain tribute. </p><p>Items that are helpful. And I know I'll need a lot of them in order to survive. </p><p>I sigh as I take a seat on the chair next to Changbin. He still hasn't said anything to me. </p><p>Maybe he didn't remember me. Or was still processing what is happening. </p><p>We look up when he hear the door sliding up and a male walks in. </p><p>Park Sungjin. Last years victor in District 9. He outsmarted all the tributes. Killing one or two people. </p><p>He was quite handsome. Olive smooth skin. Black hair that was slightly ruffled a bit. Eyes that displayed care and kindness but underneath was sadness and pain. </p><p>He smiles at us and it was such a beautiful smile.</p><p>"New tributes for District 9?" He asks. His voice was light and careful. </p><p>We nod. He smiled again and took a seat across from us. </p><p>"Are you going to be our mentor?" Changbin spoke. His voice was deep yet light. It suited him. </p><p>Sungjin nods. "I'll try my best to help you and keep you alive in the games."</p><p>We nod again. </p><p>"Right so let me guess. You're Bang Chan and that makes you Seo Changbin?" He asks pointing at us but names not matching. </p><p>We shake our heads and chuckle a bit. </p><p>"Ah I thought I would at least get it right. Well then introduce yourself."Sungjin says. He was so kind. </p><p>Changbin and I look at each other, seeing who wants to go first. I allow him to go. </p><p>"I'm Seo Changbin. 16." Changbin spoke. I was right about him being younger than me. </p><p>Sungjin nods with a smile. He extends his hand out and the other takes it. </p><p>"Nice to meet you." Was all he said as he pulls away. </p><p>He looks at me and I take it as a sign to speak. </p><p>"I'm Bang Chan. 18." Sungjin's eyes widen a bit. </p><p>"18? This would've been your last year in the reaping."Sungjin realizes what he said and apologizes. </p><p>I shake my head. </p><p>"It's fine. I know what was the risk when I was young." I say.</p><p>Sungjin nods. </p><p>"Right. Well, first things first. Would you guys like to be trained together or separate?" He asks. </p><p>I didn't think that was a choice. And I couldn't believe what I said when the words left my mouth. </p><p>"Together." </p><p>Seemed like Changbin and Sungjin weren't expecting it as well. </p><p>But Sungjin nods with a smile and stands up. </p><p>"We can start tomorrow. For now, relax and eat plenty." </p><p>And with that he left the room. Leaving Changbin and I alone again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaving Changbin and I alone again.</p><p>*Chans POV<br/>We were called to the dining room and were seated down. </p><p>The table was already full with different foods. Foods I haven't seen before. </p><p>My stomach growled by the sight and scent. I just wanted to stuff my face with it. Dig my fingers and lick them clean. </p><p>But I knew I had to show my manners. I can't let them think that the rumors are true and the districts don't have any manners. </p><p>Wendy sat with us at the table. She will be helping us before the games as well. Giving us tips on interviews and whatever. </p><p>"Rumor has it that this years games will be much more interesting." Wendy says as she cuts her steak. </p><p>"Oh yeah? How come?" Sungjin asks. </p><p>Changbin and I don't dare say a word. Whether because we didn't want to or because we were too busy eating. </p><p>"This year they're adding the careers." Wendy states. </p><p>Sungjin places his utensils down and stares at her with wide eyes. </p><p>"They can't. There's too many of them." </p><p>This causes our attention and we look up from our plates. </p><p>"What are the careers?" I ask. </p><p>Sungjin swallowed and looks at us. Slight nervousness in his eyes. </p><p>"They are tributes who have been raised and trained here by the Capitol. The usually go up to District 3 but this year they added 4. They're all professionally trained and ready to kill." </p><p>I felt my heart rush and hands sweat. 8 tributes who are ready to fight. To kill. </p><p>Changbin looks nervous as well. He pushed his plate away, not wanting to eat anymore. </p><p>"Don't worry loves! You'll be trained and ready for the games." Wendy tries to ease the tension.</p><p>Sungjin nods. "That's right. What are you guys good at?" </p><p>"Chan is good with the bow and arrow." Changbin spoke. </p><p>I looked at him surprised. </p><p>How did he know that? </p><p>"Really? How long have you been using it?" Sungjin asks looking at me. </p><p>"For about 4 years." I answer, picking at my food. </p><p>"This is good. It will be able to help you in the games." </p><p>He turns to Changbin. "What about you?" </p><p>I spoke up. I knew what he was good at. He was champion in our schools wrestling team. </p><p>"He's good at wrestling. He can carry someone twice his size." </p><p>Changbin laughs a bit. </p><p>"I wouldn't say that. And I don't think carrying and throwing someone will help me in the games." </p><p>Sungjin shakes his head in disagreement. </p><p>"It will. You can at least get some distance between you and the opponent. And hand to hand combat will happen. You'll just need to have a knife."</p><p>Changbin doesn't say anything and just nods. </p><p>"Right. Well tomorrow night is the tributes ceremony. So you will be prepared for it by a stylist." Sungjin says.</p><p>We nod. Not expecting what will happen the next day. <br/>——<br/>Morning comes around. And I was woken up by Wendy. </p><p>Her loud heels clicking against the tile floors and her opening up the curtains. </p><p>I can see that we were still in the train but was surrounded by water. </p><p>I got up and took a shower. The buttons and knobs making me confused and I accidentally shot myself with hot water that burned my skin slightly. </p><p>I got the hang of it and found a button with scented shampoo and body wash. </p><p>I decided on the scent of lemon. It smelled nice on my hair and skin. </p><p>I shut the water off and head out the room. I see a pile of clean clothes on the bed. </p><p>The clothes I wore yesterday were gone. </p><p>I sigh and walk to the bed. I pull the shirt over my head. </p><p>It was a black long sleeve shirt that was a bit baggy but not as much. You were still able to see my toned body. </p><p>On the left hand side of the shirt was the number 9. For my district. </p><p>I pull on the black slim cargo pants and tie up my boots. At least I still had them. </p><p>I step out of my room and make my way to the dining room, knowing everyone will be there. </p><p>Sungjin, Wendy and Changbin were seated and eating the breakfast. </p><p>It smelled nice. The aroma of fresh made coffee. The smell of toast and eggs. </p><p>I sit down next to Changbin. I noticed we were wearing the same thing. Oh well. </p><p>I bid everyone a good morning. </p><p>They replied back and we ate. Conversing here and there about the other tributes and how we should watch the reaping. </p><p>"We still have another hour till we arrive. Shall we watch the reaping?" Wendy asks. </p><p>We nod. I was quite curious of the other tributes. About the careers. </p><p>We sat in the living room. And I sat criss cross on the white couch. </p><p>Wendy turned on the tv and replayed the whole reaping. </p><p>They started from the first district. Making us watch our reaping last. </p><p>District 1. Two male tributes. The first of the careers. </p><p>Hwang Hyunjin. He was handsome and young looking. Makes you forget he was a career. Ready to kill. </p><p>Kim Seungmin. Had puppy features that makes you think he wouldn't hurt a fly. But again, he was ready to snap someone's neck. </p><p>They looked a bit a younger than me and Changbin. And I was curious as to why they wanted to play in the games. </p><p>District 2. Male tributes. Careers. </p><p>Lee Felix. Freckles scattered his face. He seemed the type to know some martial arts. He held a kind look but his eyes say otherwise. </p><p>Yang Jeongin. Really young. Fennec Fox features. How can someone like him be ready to fight in the games?</p><p>I became a bit nervous seeing the careers. So far, they all look young and innocent. I don't think I can ever hurt or kill any of them. </p><p>But I didn't have to worry about that. Cause they'll kill me before I know it. </p><p>District 3. Male tributes. Careers. </p><p>Lee Minho. He looked a year older than Changbin. Almost looks like a cat. He held such a stern look. It was scary. </p><p>Unlike Minho, his partner was different. </p><p>Han Jisung. Young. Squirrel like features. He had such a happy vibe even as he was called for the reaping. </p><p>How can he be happy knowing that he could die? </p><p>District 4. Male tributes. Last of the Careers. </p><p>Mark Tuan. He seemed about my age. He was probably a couple inches taller than me. He didn't look fit. He was quite skinny. </p><p>Was he really a career? </p><p>Im Jaebum. Or JB. He had a look of annoyance. As if he didn't care. He was quite intimidating. </p><p>Watching the careers being called up and analyzing them. I realize, I may not be able to handle them. </p><p>My only chance of surviving is grabbing a bow and arrows. </p><p>We continue to watch the other districts. So many of the tributes looked young. Or were about my age. </p><p>District 5. <br/>Jackson Wang and Park Jinyoung. </p><p>District 6. <br/>Park Jaehyung and Kang Younghyun. </p><p>District 7. <br/>Kunpimook Bhuwakul. Or Bambam. And Kim Yugyeom. </p><p>District 8. <br/>Kim Wonpil and Yoon Dowoon. </p><p>And lastly, District 9. <br/>Bang Chan and Seo Changbin. </p><p>I could see on the tv that I was trying not to show any fear. Make myself an easy target. </p><p>But Changbin. He looked so nervous, like he wanted to run away. </p><p>Maybe it was an act. Look weak but once in the arena he was ready to fight. </p><p>After that, they played the anthem and ended it. </p><p>"Well you both looked lovely on screen!" Wendy says. </p><p>"I look like I wanted to ball up and cry." Changbin mumbles. </p><p>I chuckled a bit and Changbin smiled. </p><p>"Oh we're finally here!"</p><p>We look over to were Wendy was at.  </p><p>There it was the Capitol. </p><p>We just had arrived and pulling up at the station. So many different people surrounding the train. Wanting to see us. </p><p>We walk over and Sungjin smiled and waved at the crowed. </p><p>"Smile and wave. It'll help get sponsors." He said through his teeth. </p><p>We did as told. Put on our best smile and wave to the crowd. </p><p>This was going to be hard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was going to be hard.</p><p>*Chans POV<br/>We get off the train and escorted to a different location. Changbin and I were placed in a room. </p><p>It was cold. We sat on the couch and waited for our stylist. I wonder what they will dress us in for the parade. </p><p>After a minute or two, a small group of 3 came into the room.</p><p>They didn't talk much so we didn't know their names. </p><p>They simply told us to follow them and we did. We entered a place that seemed to be a bathroom. </p><p>Changbin was taken to a shower and I was located one far from him. </p><p>They simply told me to strip and I did. They washed me from head to toe. </p><p>I showered this morning but I can still see slight dirt coming off my body. </p><p>They seemed happy with the washing and passed me a towel to dry off and lead me back to the dressing room. </p><p>Changbin wasn't there. </p><p>Good. I kinda don't want him to see me naked. </p><p>There was only one person with me and they did everything. They trimmed and styled my dark brown hair. But still keeping it somewhat long. </p><p>They put some makeup on me. I guess to not make me look like I was sick. They hid the dark circles that were around my eyes. </p><p>They took a step back and nodded at their work. </p><p>And just like that, without a goodbye they left. </p><p>And I, was still naked. Not completely. They were kind enough to give a fresh pair of briefs. </p><p>I was cold and felt goosebumps on my arms. I tried rubbing them to get some type of warmth. </p><p>I look up when I hear the door open and in come Changbin. </p><p>His dark brown hair also trimmed. But still had the long hair type. Skin covered by makeup. </p><p>I can see that they shaved an 'x' on one of his eyebrows. It suited him well. </p><p>He gave me a smile and waved. </p><p>I returned the gesture and we waited in silence. </p><p>We hear the door open and look to see who it was. </p><p>A short male comes in. He was quite normal looking. Dressed casually and not in one of those ridiculous outfits most of the people here wear. </p><p>Hair light brown. Skin pale. He had a kind smile and eyes. </p><p>"Hello! I'm Youngjae. Your stylist." He says. Voice light and pretty. </p><p>We greet him back. </p><p>"Alright. So Chan and Changbin of District 9. And that's grain. Right?" He asks making sure. </p><p>We nod. </p><p>Usually for the parade they would dress the tributes depending on their industry. </p><p>District 1, luxury goods<br/>District 2, livestock<br/>District 3, electronic goods<br/>District 4, fishing<br/>District 5, power generation <br/>District 6, crops <br/>District 7, lumber<br/>And District 8, textiles. </p><p>"Well, the other stylist and I agreed that we won't be dressing you based off your districts." Youngjae says. </p><p>We raise an eyebrow at him. </p><p>"We decided to dress you based on your looks. Personality. You know?" He says. </p><p>Looks? Personality? </p><p>How would he be able to dress me up?</p><p>"We took a look at each of your profiles and helped decide what the look will be." Youngjae continues. </p><p>"Let me get a look of you two." </p><p>We stand up and he walks around us. Humming softly and taking closer looks on our faces and bodies. </p><p>"I think the outfits we picked out will suit you well." Youngjae says happily. </p><p>He goes over to the clothing rack that had two black bags. I'm assuming our outfits were in there. </p><p>He unzips them, checking what goes to who. He zips them back up and grabs them, walking over to us. </p><p>He hands us the bags with a smile. </p><p>Something about Youngjae makes me relax. Feel reassured that everything will be okay. </p><p>"Go ahead and put them on and I will see what needs fixing." He says. </p><p>He kindly leaves us alone to get changed. </p><p>Changbin and I look at each other shyly. </p><p>Well might as well. He's already seen me in my briefs. I just need clothes on my body. </p><p>I unzip the bag and pull out the contents. </p><p>There was black skinny cargo pants. Like the one from earlier. A white shirt that had a brand name on it.</p><p>To go along with it was a light black jacket. And a black headband with a white logo. </p><p>This seems like something I would wear. I quickly change into the clothes and was wondering about my shoes. </p><p>I look over to see Changbin pulling on a jacket. </p><p>He was dressed in light blue skinny jeans that had a white stripe go down on the side of his legs. A black shirt that had a white chest pocket. Light grey sweater underneath a windbreaker that was darker shade of grey. </p><p>I can see a black and white bandanna tied on his left thigh. His feet were covered with long white socks. </p><p>I gotta say, he was good looking. </p><p>Youngjae comes in and had a wide smile on his face. </p><p>"Ah you guys look good!" He slightly claps to himself and his work. </p><p>He looks down at our feet and snaps his fingers. </p><p>He walks to a closet and hands me a pair of black combat boots. And hands Changbin a pair of white shoes. </p><p>We put them on and stand up again. </p><p>Youngjae nods and smiles at us. </p><p>"They're going to love you." </p><p>And that being said we left the dressing room and onto our waiting chariot. </p><p>'Smile and wave.' I say to myself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Smile and wave.' I say to myself</p><p>*Chans POV<br/>I was feeling nervous. I know I have to come off as charming and likeable to get sponsors. But it was making anxious. </p><p>We were going to be last in the parade. I can hear the cheers and roars from the enormous crowd. </p><p>Changbin interlocks his hand with mine. A part of me wanted to push him away but the warmth of his hand soothed me and I felt safe. </p><p>I looked at him and he gave me a smile. That smile was so precious. </p><p>I gave him one and he poked my dimples. </p><p>"Cute." He said and that was the last thing he said before we felt the chariot start to move. </p><p>I looked away from him and felt my cheeks a bit warm. He called me cute. </p><p>Well my dimples. But still. What the hell was up with me?</p><p>I felt him squeeze my hand and I can tell he was also nervous. But he kept a smile on his face and was waving to the crowd. </p><p>I should do the same. </p><p>With my free hand, I start to wave towards the crowd. I put on my best smile, making sure my dimples were on display. </p><p>Something came over me and I started to blow kisses towards the crowd.</p><p>They went crazy with the gesture. They were cheering for district 9 and throwing flowers at us. I went ahead with the adrenaline and raised Changbin and I's interlocked hands. </p><p>I can see that we were nearing the end. All the other districts chariots were lining up in a half circle and I can see that they were also dressed based on their looks and personality. </p><p>I forget that these people won't be my friends. They're my enemy. People I will have to kill. </p><p>We pull up next to district 8 and wait for President JYP (I had to). </p><p>The crowd goes quiet when we see the older man making his way to the balcony. </p><p>He clears his throat and leans forward to the microphone.</p><p>"Welcome to the 74th annual hunger games!" He says and the crowd goes back to cheering and clapping. </p><p>He raises a hand and they settle themselves down. </p><p>"As I look at you, tributes, I see potential in each and everyone of you. And I wish you all the best of luck." </p><p>And with that, he makes his exit and we are escorted back to the dressing rooms. </p><p>"Oh the crowd loved you guys! Especially when you raised your interlocked hands!" Wendy says as she enters the room, Sungjin following behind. </p><p>"People are now calling you the star-crossed lovers." She says. </p><p>We didn't say anything as Sungjin interjected. </p><p>"Good work guys. But it's not over yet. Tomorrow are the interviews. So we need to see how you guys behave. What's your status." Sungjin says as he takes a seat in the black couch. </p><p>"Now I know you wanted to train together. But for this, I want to evaluate you separately." Sungjin says. </p><p>I look at Changbin and he looks at me. He just gave me a smile and looks back at Sungjin. </p><p>"That's fine." Was all he said. </p><p>Sungjin looks at me for confirmation. </p><p>I look away from Changbin and nod. </p><p>"Great! After breakfast, we will start. I will work with Changbin first. Chan, you will be with Wendy." </p><p>"That's right. I will teach you how to sit properly and make you polite." She says. </p><p>I nod. </p><p>We leave the dressing room. Youngjae said it was okay for us to keep the clothes. And I'm glad. I quite like it. </p><p>But I know I won't be able to wear it in the arena and who knows if I'll return. </p><p>We reach the dorms. 9 stories high. Our floor was on the ninth floor, because of our district. </p><p>We enter the huge room and see it was decorated nicely. I was too tired to take notice of it. </p><p>I say goodnight to everyone and make my way to my room. </p><p>The electric door slides open and I enter. I sit in the king sized bed and undo my boots. Taking off my pants and jacket. </p><p>I decided to sleep in my shirt and briefs. There was pajamas but I was lazy to get them. I pull of the headband as well. </p><p>I pull the covers and get into bed. I sigh at the cold feeling of the sheets. </p><p>I go to sleep with thoughts of my parents. </p><p>I hope they are doing well. Did Mr.Seo keep his promise of helping them?</p><p>Thoughts of what Wendy said about us. Star-crossed lovers?<br/>——<br/>"Raise and shine lovely!" My eyes open slowly and I hear the clicking of heels. </p><p>I groan slightly and turn away from the window that was shining light. </p><p>One thing that bothers me a bit is that Wendy always has to open up the curtains. </p><p>"Come on now. Breakfast is being served and we need to start training right away." She says as she makes her way out the room. </p><p>I sigh. I didn't want to leave the bed. </p><p>I push myself to get out and get ready. </p><p>I change into some clean clothes that were left on the dresser. </p><p>The same clothes I wore yesterday morning. Black long sleeve shirt with the 9 on it. And black slim cargo pants. </p><p>I put on my socks and leave the room. </p><p>I smell breakfast and my stomach growls. </p><p>I will say, it's only been 2-3 days and I've managed to gain some weight. </p><p>I see my plate already with food. I take a seat and start to dig in. </p><p>"What's this?" I ask as I point to the mug that had a light brown liquid. I knew it wasn't coffee. </p><p>"It's called hot chocolate." Changbin answers as he takes a sip from his mug. </p><p>I lift it up to my nose and smelled it. It smelled delicious. </p><p>I softly blew on it and took a small sip. The hot liquid lightly burns my tongue but I don't mind. The chocolate taste was sweet and I enjoyed it. </p><p>I sigh after the sip. </p><p>"Good?" Changbin asks. I nod with a small smile. </p><p>"May I suggest dipping the bread in it?" He says. </p><p>I look over at the bread rolls and grab one. I tear it apart and dip the piece in the brown liquid. I blew on the bread and placed it in my mouth. </p><p>It was really good. I wish I can eat this with my parents. </p><p>Changbin giggles at the look of my face. </p><p>"I'm glad you took my suggestion." He says. </p><p>I nod in agreement. </p><p>"Good morning everyone." Sungjin says as he and Wendy walk in. </p><p>"Good morning." We say. </p><p>"Ready for training?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ready for training?" </p><p>*Chans POV <br/>I take a seat across from Wendy. I sit up straight and try to show my best manners. </p><p>She smiles. It looked real and not force or faked. </p><p>"Relax sweetie. We will get to that in just a bit. I wanna see how you behave." She says. </p><p>I nod and slightly hunch over a bit. Relaxing.</p><p>She gets up and walks around me. She returns to her seat after a full round. </p><p>"Alright. Your posture, obviously bad. But that's okay. Can I see you smile?" She asks. </p><p>I give her a smile. My dimples on display. </p><p>She coos at the gesture. </p><p>"You have such a handsome smile. Beautiful dimples." She compliments. </p><p>"Thank you." I recall to last night when Changbin poked them and called them cute.</p><p>She tells me on how to sit up properly and not have slight pain from the posture after a long period of time. </p><p>We spent about an hour or so working on my behavior and how to answer nicely and adding a smile at the end. </p><p>What type of laugh I should do. A small chuckle or full on laughter, but knowing when to start and stop. </p><p>"Alright let's see who you are." Sungjin says as he sits on the chair across from me. </p><p>I didn't even know who I was. </p><p>"Tell me about yourself." Sungjin says. I knew this would be a possible question they would ask me.</p><p>"I am 18. An only child. I grew up on the small poorer side of my district. Only food to eat was bread, goat cheese and of course grain." </p><p>I couldn't say I hunted. That I went outside the district in order to get meat. I would be shining a light on myself, family and everyone who traded with me. </p><p>Sungjin nodded. </p><p>"Mmh, what about your parents?" </p><p>My parents. Such lovely people. They meant everything to me. </p><p>"My parents mean the world to me. They took care of me and love me. And I just want to return back to them." My voice was so light and gentle. </p><p>Sungjin smiles. </p><p>"You're very kind hearted. Not with just your parents but with everyone. Even though growing up from the poorer side of your district, you don't let that get to you. Humble, is what you are." Sungjin says. </p><p>Humble. I never thought about that. </p><p>"For the interview, just be yourself. You're already well enough for it. You're kind, humble and people will love you. Just don't think so much of the interview." Sungjin advises me. </p><p>I nodded. Relax. Be myself. Kind. Humble. </p><p>He reaches over and places a hand on my knee. </p><p>"If you ever feel nervous, just look out at the crowd and look for me. I'll be there." Sungjin says with a smile. </p><p>I smile back and nod. </p><p>"Let's head out for you to get ready then." Sungjin says. <br/>——<br/>Back at the dressing room. Changbin and I were waiting for Youngjae. </p><p>What kind of interview outfit does he have planned for us today?</p><p>He walks in, smile on his face. Happy to see us. </p><p>"You guys look as lovely as ever!" Youngjae says. </p><p>We chuckle a bit and thank him. </p><p>"Outfits! Something simple but fancy. But it works with your looks. So you'll stand out." Youngjae states as he hands us the clothes. </p><p>"The other tributes are also wearing something simple. This year's tributes are all so handsome and young." He says. </p><p>I agree. They are all handsome and young. </p><p>Youngjae leaves the room and lets us get changed. </p><p>I pull out the clothes. It was a black suit. </p><p>White button up dress shirt. With a black tie and black blazer. Along with black slacks and black dress shoes. </p><p>I look good in it. </p><p>"You're handsome." I hear Changbin say quietly. </p><p>There he goes again. Complimenting me. I feel my cheeks warm up again. </p><p>"Thank you." I say. I turn around and look at him. </p><p>He was dressed in a white shirt that was underneath a white dress shirt, buttons undone. And on top of that was a light charcoal blazer. </p><p>His pants seemed to be black skinny jeans, but they look like dress pants. His shirts were tucked in. He had a belt on and his shoes were somewhat like combat boots. </p><p>"You look handsome too." I say. </p><p>Changbin looks at himself and chuckles. </p><p>"Thanks." </p><p>Youngjae comes in and fixes up our hair and make up. </p><p>"Even though we have not talked a lot or as often. Just know that you guys are the first district I have ever worked with. And I love you guys. So if you ever feel nervous, look for me. I'll be right next to Sungjin." Youngjae says with a smile. </p><p>We thank him for everything he has done. And for the little advice he gave us. </p><p>He smiles and hugs both of us tightly. </p><p>"Good luck out there." </p><p>He lead us to the back stage and we wait till it was our turn to be interviewed. </p><p>There was a screen in the backstage that showed the interviews. It was live and we see all the tributes. </p><p>"They're all so young and handsome." Changbin whispers to me. </p><p>I nod. </p><p>When we got there, they have already started the interviews. They were interviewing Han Jisung from District 3. </p><p>His voice was cheery and sweet. He was looking handsome and was absolutely heart-throbbing to the crowd. </p><p>"So Jisung, tell me why were you so happy to be called up for the reaping?" Choi Bomin asks. </p><p>Jisung hums a bit and looks at him with a smile. </p><p>"Honestly, Bomin. I was ready to go in and fight. I still am. I was raised and trained for this very moment." Jisung says. </p><p>Bomin nods and smiles. "Well I speak for everyone when I say that we are ready to see you in action." </p><p>And the crowd cheers and claps for the boy. Bomin thanks him for the time and Jisung leaves the stage. </p><p>The interviews go by fast and I feel myself get jittery. My leg keeps bouncing up and down. Changbin places a hand on it, causing me to stop.</p><p>"Hey, you'll be great. Just be yourself." </p><p>I nod. Be myself. Look for Sungjin and Youngjae. Relax. </p><p>Before I know it, I'm up next. Changbin will be going last. </p><p>"Now let's introduce our next guest. You may know him as one half of the Star-crossed lovers. Bang Chan!" Bomin says excitedly. </p><p>The crowd goes wild. They must really love the idea of the whole thing. </p><p>I enter the stage and give a smile and wave at the crowd. </p><p>I shake hands with Bomin and we take seat. </p><p>"So Chan, tell me, how did you feel when you were called up?"</p><p>I swallowed slowly. I wasn't expecting this question. </p><p>I look over the crowd, searching for my mentor and stylist. </p><p>I see them sitting next to each other. They both gave me reassuring smiles. </p><p>I breath in deeply and give Bomin a small smile. </p><p>"Bomin, I was really nervous. I didn't think that my final year of the reaping would be the year I get called up." I answer truthfully. </p><p>"Last year? That means your 18?" He asks to make sure. </p><p>I nod. "18 and I'm finally here." </p><p>The crowd gives a slight laugh and I chuckle as well.</p><p>Bomin was a great host. Making jokes and easing up the tension to a much relax one. </p><p>"Well thank you so much for joining me here tonight Chan. And I wish you luck tomorrow with your training." Bomin says and we shake hands and I make my leave. </p><p>I pass by Changbin and wish him luck. He smiles and thanks me and goes up the stage. </p><p>His interview was going really well. He really knew how to make the crowd love him. He made small jokes here and there with Bomin. </p><p>And then the other had to ask the question that I guess everyone was wondering. </p><p>"Do you have a sweetheart back home?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you have a sweetheart back home?"</p><p>*Chans POV<br/>I was waiting for him to answer. I bet he did. A nice sweet girl. Or guy. Who knew what his preference is. </p><p>It seemed the crowd stopped breathing because it was quiet. Like no one was there. </p><p>Changbin chuckled a bit and shakes his head. </p><p>"Uh not really? I mean they didn't even know me until I got called up for the reaping." Changbin explains. </p><p>Bomin pouts a bit. </p><p>"That must suck. Well here's my advice. You go in the games and win them. And when you return home, they will most likely ask you out." </p><p>Changbin shakes his head and his smile slightly turns into a sad one. </p><p>"Well that's kinda hard considering they came here with me." </p><p>And that's when I felt my eyes widen and heart race. </p><p>Oh my gosh. He meant me. He likes me. What the actual hell!</p><p>The crowd gasp and started to cheer. They now loved the idea of us of actually being together. Being star-crossed lovers. </p><p>"Well that's a twist. Thank you so much for joining me today, Changbin. And thank you everyone for tuning in! Until next time, I'm Choi Bomin!"</p><p>And that was it. The younger came to the backstage. Face full of worry and fear.</p><p>I didn't know what to say. How to react. So I just walked away. </p><p>I probably hurt him. But I didn't know what to say. </p><p>I went in the car and waited for the rest to show up so we can head back to the dorms. </p><p>We drove in silence along the way. I can see Sungjin sharing glances with Changbin. </p><p>I nibbled on my bottom lip. How can I approach the topic? Should I? </p><p>We arrived the dorms and up to our suite. I sigh as we enter, I feel tired and I wanted to sleep. I needed to be ready for tomorrow's training. </p><p>"Let's have dinner." Wendy suggests. I wanted to say no. But I was hungry and needed to eat as much as possible before entering the arena.</p><p>We all sat down at the dining table. It was still quiet. I don't know if it was because of the interview or because no one had anything to say. </p><p>Until Sungjin cleared his throat, gaining our attention. We looked up from our plates and he had a small smile. </p><p>"I think it's best to discuss what Changbin said." </p><p>I can see from the corner of my eye Changbins face flushed and he looked embarrassed. </p><p>I look back down at my food. </p><p>"I don't think we have to." I mumble. </p><p>Sungjin shakes his head. </p><p>"We do and should. This is good." He says. I look up again, confused. </p><p>"We can use this whole Star-Crossed lovers thing." He explains. </p><p>Changbin still isn't looking at him. </p><p>"If you show that you two are madly in love with each other, it would bring in many sponsors." Sungjin continues. </p><p>"I want you two to stay together. Be close during training. Keep the whole image." Sungjin says. </p><p>"Got it?" He asks wanting us to be vocal.</p><p>"Yeah." I mumble. </p><p>"Yes." Changbin whispers. </p><p>And after that we continued eating. I finished and left to my room wanting to get much sleep as possible. </p><p>Tomorrow, is training day. Gotta learn many techniques in order to survive. And I have to pretend I'm madly in love with Changbin. </p><p>It's gonna be a long day. <br/>——<br/>"Up, up, up!" Wendy says. </p><p>How is she so happy and peppy early in the morning? </p><p>"Come on. We don't have much time." She says, pulling the covers off me. </p><p>I groan and sit up slowly. I run hand through my hair and sigh. </p><p>"Don't shower. You can do that tonight." She informs me. </p><p>I nod and she left. </p><p>I changed into the training clothes and left to the dining table. </p><p>Breakfast was served and I didn't feel hungry. </p><p>I thought I did. But the nerves got the best of me. </p><p>"Alright. Before you leave, here's some advice. Don't show your skills. So, no bow and arrows and no weightlifting."Sungjin says. </p><p>We nod and that was it. </p><p>We ate our breakfast and Sungjin left. Wendy will be escorting us instead. </p><p>"Remember to stay together. Good luck sweeties." </p><p>We got off the elevator and lined up next to district 8 tributes. </p><p>My, there are some shorter than me.</p><p>"Alright. Welcome to your first day of training. We have many stations for learning techniques of survival. So go ahead and feel free to do whichever you want." The instructor says. </p><p>We nod and we were free to do whatever first. </p><p>I wanted to do archery but knew it was best not to. </p><p>"Hey, wanna go learn how to make a fire?" Changbin whispers. </p><p>That's right. I gotta stay close with him. </p><p>I nod with a smile. </p><p>We went to the station for fire making and learned about it. What kind of materials we can use for it. </p><p>We then moved on to camouflage station. </p><p>Changbin was quite good at it. </p><p>"You're good at this." I say as I show him my janky arm that was supposed to be camouflaged. </p><p>He chuckles a bit. </p><p>"I used to make cakes. So i know a trick or two." He explains. </p><p>I nod. He worked even though he lived in the richer part of the district? </p><p>"So, is it true?" I look up to see Jisung smirking at us. </p><p>I raise an eyebrow. </p><p>"Don't play dumb. You and him. Star-crossed lovers." He says in a quiet tone. </p><p>I didn't know how to answer that. Should I say yes?</p><p>"Yeah it's true. What's it to you?" Changbin answers. </p><p>Jisung chuckles a bit. </p><p>"Not a good idea to be lovers. Cause who knows, maybe it'll be the two of you in the end." Jisung ends with that and leaves us alone. </p><p>It's true. It wasn't a good to fall in love in a place like this. Cause I would have to kill him or he would have to kill me. </p><p>Or maybe we can kill our selves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Or maybe we can kill our selves.</p><p>*Chans POV <br/>The past week, we continued training and learning new things. And of course, Changbin and I were staying close. </p><p>No one else talked us. Besides Jisung. He seemed friendly but it could all be an act to let our guard down. </p><p>"Today is the final day. No more training. You will now make your appearance for the game makers." The instructor told us. </p><p>Today is when we show the game makers what we can do. Our ability. </p><p>They will rank us and it will be announced later tonight. </p><p>I'm quite nervous of this. But I knew I can do this. </p><p>I look at Changbin and he gives me a reassuring nod. </p><p>I nod back. We can do this. </p><p>I was the last to go. And I will say, that's awful. Because the game makers will be bored of seeing people doing probably the same thing. </p><p>"Bang Chan." I look up from my hands and get up. I wipe the sweat from my hands onto my cargo pants. </p><p>I walk to the doors and enter. I can see up high in the balcony the game makers were chatting and laughing. </p><p>Some sitting and drinking or eating. They seem uninterested that I came in. </p><p>I see a bow and arrow on my left hand side. I make my way to the center. </p><p>I clear my throat, loud enough for them to hear. </p><p>They looked at me and I spoke. </p><p>"Bang Chan of District 9." </p><p>They went back to doing whatever. I walk to the bow and arrows and grab the metal weapon. </p><p>I was use to the wooden material. But this will do. </p><p>I grab an arrow and walk towards the targets. </p><p>I put the arrow on the string and pull it back close to my cheek. </p><p>I take a deep breath and keep my eye on the target. I exhale and at the same time I let go of the arrow. </p><p>Missed. </p><p>I. Fucking. Missed. </p><p>How could have I possibly missed?! </p><p>I look over to the makers and see some of them chuckling and looking at me. </p><p>I take a deep breath and walk back to the arrows. </p><p>I grab one and back to the target. I repeat my actions and I don't miss this time. </p><p>I smile to myself and look at the makers. </p><p>None were watching. </p><p>What the fuck? I didn't miss this time and they didn't see it. </p><p>None of them saw. They're all laughing and chatting away. </p><p>Anger rushes in me and I went back to the arrows. This time I don't walk to the target. </p><p>"Who order this pig! Wow it looks good!" Someone says. </p><p>I see the pig and there was an apple stuffed in its mouth. </p><p>Perfect. I think to myself. </p><p>I pull the arrow back and keep my eye on the apple. </p><p>Once no one was in the way, I release and the arrow hits the apple making it stick on the wall. </p><p>The makers looked over at me. Faces of surprise and slight anger. </p><p>I smile, dimples on display. </p><p>"I thank you for considering." I take a dramatic bow and make my leave, placing the bow back on its stand. </p><p>I just fucked everything up. <br/>——<br/>"Why would you do that?! You completely ruined everything!" Wendy shouts and pacing back and fourth in the living room. </p><p>I rolled my eyes. </p><p>"They weren't paying attention to me. What could've I done, just leave after I hit my target?" I ask. </p><p>Wendy throws her arms in the air. "Yes!" </p><p>Sungjin comes in laughing a bit. He takes a seat on the sofa across from me and Changbin. </p><p>"That was perfect. Great job! What I would do to see their faces!" He laughs a bit more. </p><p>I chuckle a bit. </p><p>Wendy shakes her head. "This isn't a laughing matter. This is serious. A serious offense if I may say." </p><p>Sungjin waves her off. </p><p>"Tell me, how did they react." He asks. </p><p>"Their faces were surprised. Like a deer in headlights. And some were quite anger." I say. </p><p>Sungjin laughs harder. </p><p>"And what did you say? At the end?" </p><p>"I thank you for considering." I say as I do the same bow. </p><p>Sungjin claps and laughs. </p><p>"Excellent. Wow." </p><p>Changbin chuckles. </p><p>Wendy was just looking at us with a disapproving look. </p><p>"Well, they should be announcing the scores." Sungjin grabs the remote and turns on the tv. </p><p>"Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games. Today I'll be announcing the scores of each tribute. Remember, the score ranges from 1-12. 1 being low and 12 being high." Bomin says. </p><p>I swallow. Stomach twisting. </p><p>"Starting with District 1. First tribute. Hwang Hyunjin with a score of...." Bomin looks down at his clipboard. </p><p>"8." Bomin says. </p><p>Not bad. Especially for a career. </p><p>Kim Seungmin, a score of 7. </p><p>District 2. <br/>Lee Felix. 7<br/>Yang Jeongin. 7</p><p>District 3. <br/>Lee Minho. 9<br/>Han Jisung. 8</p><p>District 4. <br/>Mark Tuan. 8<br/>JB. 8</p><p>District 5. <br/>Jackson Wang. 8<br/>Park Jinyoung. 7</p><p>District 6. <br/>Park Jaehyung. 6<br/>Kang Younghyun.  7</p><p>District 7. <br/>BamBam. 7<br/>Kim Yugyeom. 6</p><p>District 8. <br/>Kim Wonpil. 7<br/>Yoon Dowoon. 8</p><p>All the tributes had great high scores. They must've made an impression to the makers. </p><p>"Now onto District 9." Bomin says. </p><p>Here we go. I tap my fingers on my thighs. I feel nervous. I wanna run away and hide. I don't wanna hear my score. </p><p>"Let's start with Seo Changbin." </p><p>We all hold our breaths. Changbins eyes were focused on the screen. </p><p>"Changbin received a score of..." </p><p>The suspense was killing us. </p><p>"8." </p><p>We broke out in cheers and congratulations. </p><p>"Good job kid!" Sungjin says and pats his back. </p><p>"Thank you." Changbin says and was smiling widely. </p><p>I gave him a thumbs up and smile. He returns the smile. </p><p>"Now for Bang Chan." Bomin cuts our celebration short. </p><p>I swallow. Here we go. I hope I didn't fuck things up with the makers. </p><p>We watch as Bomin look at the clipboard. We see a slight widening of his eyes and he shakes it off before anyone could notice. </p><p>"Bang Chan with a score of....11." </p><p>My heart stopped. I watch as my picture shows up along with the number 11 next to it. </p><p>Wendy was clapping and squealing. </p><p>Sungjin claps and smiles at me. </p><p>"Congratulations Chan." Changbin smiles at me. </p><p>I thank him. I couldn't believe this. </p><p>I wonder if my parents are watching. Are they happy for me?</p><p>Or are they nervous? Afraid that I now have made myself a target?</p><p>The other tributes are watching. I know this. And they are probably thinking the same thing.  </p><p>Take out Bang Chan. The boy with a score of 11.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Take out Bang Chan. The boy with a score of 11. </p><p>*Chans POV <br/>I was happy at first with my score. But I realized that I made myself a target. </p><p>Not by looking weak. But looking strong. The careers would want to take me out first. </p><p>I outscored them. The careers who were trained by the Capitol. I couldn't believe it.</p><p>We celebrated that night. Ate tons of food and drank. </p><p>Tomorrow was the day. We get thrown into the arena. </p><p>I was scared. But I had to push it down. I couldn't think about it now. I wanted to let loose.</p><p>I laughed and smiled like I haven't done in ages. </p><p>"To Chan and Changbin. For their amazing efforts and their amazing scores!" Sungjin exclaims holding up a glass of wine. </p><p>We clink our glasses together and drink the liquid down. </p><p>After a while of celebrating, we got to a serious mood. </p><p>Sungjin sat us down and had a serious expression. Much more different than his happy kind one. It was quite scary to be honest. </p><p>"Tomorrow the games start. Here is my last advice for the both of you. Don't run to the cornucopia. There may be a ton of useful supplies but it will be a bloodbath. So don't go there." </p><p>He pauses for us to get the information settled in our brains. </p><p>"Run the other way. Far from the other tributes. Once you think you're far from them, search for water. Water is now your friend, got it?" </p><p>We nod. Run away and search for water. That's gonna be hard with no supplies. </p><p>Sungjin gives us a small smile. It seemed a mix of sadness and hope. </p><p>"I wish you both the best of luck. Survive. And I will try my best to get you as much sponsors as possible." </p><p>We nod again. I felt like crying. </p><p>We were leaving tomorrow and there was no point in return. </p><p>I hope my parents are doing okay. I hope that Mr.Seo kept his promise and they're eating well thanks to him. </p><p>"Please...he is my only son." </p><p>I have to manage to protect myself and Changbin. I didn't want to let his dad down. </p><p>After the meeting we went to bed. This was going to be the last night I'll probably get sleep. <br/>——<br/>Like the past weeks, I was woken up by Wendy and her loud heels. </p><p>"Today's the day, my sweet!" Her voice was still happy and peppy. </p><p>Of course it was. She didn't have to worry about being killed. </p><p>I get up and take my last shower. This will be the last time I'll ever be clean. </p><p>I scrub myself and get out. Dry off the water off my body and change into the same clothes. </p><p>Black long sleeve shirt. Black slim cargo pants. Black socks and my black combat boots. </p><p>Black for death, I guess. </p><p>I run a hand through damp dark brown hair. No point in fixing it. </p><p>I get to the dining room and see breakfast laid out. </p><p>I forced myself to eat. I may not find food out there. </p><p>Changbin takes a seat next to me and he's wearing the same thing as me. Expect his shirt is short sleeve. </p><p>He gives me a nod and takes his seat. It looked like he was forcing himself to eat as well. </p><p>His face was kinda green. Like he wanted to puke up everything he put down. </p><p>Sungjin comes in and takes a small roll, not bothering to sit down. </p><p>"Ready?" He asks. </p><p>We nod. I guess it's now it never. </p><p>We go to the elevator and down to the basement. That's were we will be put into tubes and out into the arena. </p><p>I wonder where they will dump us at. </p><p>Changbin and I were separated. I wish him luck with a shake of his hand. </p><p>I wait in the room. </p><p>I can do this. I can do this. </p><p>Run the other way. Find water. </p><p>I hear the door open and it's Youngjae. He gives me a small smile and walks to the rack. </p><p>He pulls off the windbreaker jacket off it's hanger and helps me get in it. </p><p>"Thanks." I say. And I think he knew I meant it more than him just helping me with the jacket. </p><p>He nods and pulls me in a hug. I felt upset. I felt my eyes burn with tears. </p><p>He pulls away and holds my face in his hands. </p><p>"If I was allowed to bet. I'd definitely bet on both you and Changbin." </p><p>I chuckle a bit. </p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Really."</p><p>10 seconds</p><p>That was my cue to get into the tube. I step away from Youngjae and walk over to the glass container. </p><p>I enter in and it shuts behind me. </p><p>5 seconds</p><p>"Whatever you do, don't step off the platform early. You'll be blown to bits." Youngjae advise me. </p><p>I nod and soon hear the clicking of the tube and it was pushing me up. </p><p>I squint my eyes by the bright light and soon adjust to it. </p><p>The forest. Just my place. </p><p>I look around and see the other tributes. They were preparing themselves to run towards the supply. </p><p>I look to see the cornucopia and there was so many supplies. </p><p>I see a bow and arrow. But it's far. </p><p>Maybe I can go and grab it. I'm pretty fast. </p><p>I prepare myself to run for it. I look over and see Changbin. </p><p>He had a look of disapproval. He gave me shake of his head. </p><p>Before I knew it the bell goes off and everyone is running to the supplies. </p><p>I stumbled a bit due to being unfocused. </p><p>Great. I won't be able to make it. </p><p>I instead go for a backpack that was a bit closer. </p><p>As I reached for it someone grabbed it. </p><p>The boy from 7. Yugyeom. </p><p>We wrestled for it until he coughed blood onto my face. </p><p>My eyes widen in fear and I was shocked. </p><p>The boy fell to the ground, releasing the bag. I look up to see Jisung, a smirk on his face and with throwing knives. </p><p>I gulp and before I knew it, he was throwing a knife at me. </p><p>I quickly blocked it with the backpack and made a run for it. I ran as fast as I could. I can hear Jisungs footsteps slowly fading. </p><p>But I don't stop. I can't stop. I can't take the risk. </p><p>I took a quick look behind me and before I knew it, I ran into someone. </p><p>We fell down to the ground and I quickly look up. </p><p>It was the youngest tribute here. Jeongin. </p><p>He seemed frightened by me. </p><p>Why? Because I was the one who scored 11? </p><p>He was a career. </p><p>But it didn't matter because he quickly got up and ran away from me. </p><p>I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. </p><p>I jolted up when I hear cannons go off. </p><p>1...2....3....4....</p><p>4 cannons go off. Making 14 of us alive. For now. </p><p>My throat is dry. I need to find water.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My throat is dry. I need to find water.</p><p>*Chans POV <br/>I walk the rest of the way. I go downhill. Water will be down stream. </p><p>My legs hurt from all the running. I wanted to take a break. Maybe it was best. I can look through the pack. </p><p>I sit down on a large rock and place the bag in front of me. </p><p>I pull the knife out from it and thank Jisung for it. At least I have a weapon. </p><p>Rope. <br/>Sleeping bag that keeps your body temperature in it. Good for the nights. <br/>A first aid kit. <br/>And a canteen. </p><p>I quickly open it, hoping for some water. Nothing. </p><p>I groan. </p><p>"How hard is it for them to put some water." I mumble to myself. </p><p>I pack everything in the small bag and realize the bright orange color. </p><p>I definitely need to camouflage it. I look around and see dirt and start rubbing it on the pack. </p><p>It wasn't good enough. I needed mud. I place the pack on my back and look for water. </p><p>I try to collect as much spit to get some relief of my dryness. But nothing. </p><p>I sigh. I was about to lose hope. I wish Sungjin would send water. </p><p>Or maybe he was holding back because maybe I was close to water. </p><p>I quickly jog up further ahead and feel my feet slightly sink in. I look down and see my boots surrounded by mud. </p><p>Mud! I'm close!</p><p>I continue the small trail and see a small river with fresh water. </p><p>I quickly crouched down and drank the water straight from the stream. </p><p>I sigh in relief as my mouth and throat rehydrate. </p><p>I pour some into my canteen and drink more water before I leave. </p><p>I look up and see the sun setting. I need to find a place to camp for the night. </p><p>My best option is to camp up on a tree. </p><p>I look for a high stable tree and climb up. By the time I make it up the moon was shining down. </p><p>Day one, over. And so far I haven't heard another cannon go off. So that means only 4 died. </p><p>I lean against the trunk of the tree and get into the sleeping bag. I use the rope to tie myself and make sure I'm secured. </p><p>I sigh quietly. I recall to earlier in the games. </p><p>Yugyeom dying. Jisung throwing knives at me. And the look of disapproval on Changbins face. </p><p>Changbin! Oh my gosh. I was supposed to protect him. I wonder where he is. Did he make it? </p><p>I knew he was smart and ran the other way. </p><p>My thoughts ended as I hear the anthem playing across the arena. </p><p>Here we go.</p><p>The tributes were projected up in the night sky. The ones who were first to die.</p><p>District 2. Lee Felix. <br/>District 5. Park Jinyoung. <br/>District 6. Park Jaehyung<br/>And District 7. Kim Yugyeom </p><p>One of the careers died. I wonder what the others think. </p><p>I wonder what Jeongin thinks since he was his partner. </p><p>I sigh and decided to go to sleep. </p><p>14 of us left. </p><p>I'm glad I didn't see Changbin projected up in the sky. <br/>——<br/>I woke up by the sound of sticks breaking. I held by breath and tried not to move. </p><p>I carefully look down and see a pack. There was about 4. </p><p>I look carefully and can make out who they were. </p><p>Hyunjin. Minho. Jisung. And Changbin?</p><p>What was he doing with the Careers?</p><p>"Are you sure he went this way?" I hear Hyunjin asks. </p><p>"Yeah those footprints were his." Changbin answers. </p><p>He walks past the three and I hear them start to talk. </p><p>"I say we kill him." Jisung says. </p><p>"No. He's our only lead to him." Minho answers. </p><p>"I call throwing a spear at him first!" Hyunjin exclaims. </p><p>Him? Did they mean me?</p><p>Why was Changbin working with them? </p><p>Was he throwing themselves off to protect me? </p><p>I look down again and the careers were gone, following Changbin.</p><p>I see the sun rising. I unite myself from the rope and place everything back in the pack. </p><p>I fix up my jacket and pack and climb down the tree. I grab the knife and secure it in my hand. </p><p>I hear my stomach growl and I rub it. I need to find food. </p><p>I set up some snare traps and go out looking for berries.  </p><p>After about maybe an hour, I head back to my traps hoping to have some luck.</p><p>And did I have some luck. A rabbit got trapped. My other traps didn't have anything. So I think I'll leave them so I can catch something. </p><p>Setting a fire was a risk, the smoke will alert the careers. But I couldn't eat this rabbit raw. </p><p>I sigh and ran a hand through my face. I look at my hand and see blood. </p><p>I slightly panic but recall to yesterday. It was Yugyeoms blood. I reach for my canteen and pour some water on my face, washing away the crimson color. </p><p>My stomach growls and I eat some of the berries I caught. I had to be very careful while picking them. There was some poisonous ones. </p><p>"Fuck it." I mumble and start gathering up supplies to start a fire. </p><p>I make sure the fire is small and not cause a lot of smoke. I start to roast the rabbit. The smell was getting to me.</p><p>It was ready and I put out the fire. I start to eat the animal and hum at the taste. It's much different from the many meals back at the Capitol. </p><p>I see it's about noon and decided to turn in early. I walk away from the fire pit I made and find a tree to rest in. </p><p>I climb up and feel my hands receive slight splinters. I sight as I lean against the trunk. </p><p>I pull out the splinters and get into the bag. I zip up my jacket. </p><p>Day time is scorching hot but at night is when they drop the temperature and it's freezing cold. </p><p>I secure myself with the rope and sigh. Day two and no cannons. </p><p>I'm glad. </p><p>I take a short nap and I wake up by the sound of the anthem playing. I look up and just see the hunger games logo projected. </p><p>No tributes. </p><p>As I was going to go back to sleep, I can see someone starting a fire a few feet away from me. </p><p>The fire was big and bright. That was a bad idea. The careers would find them and maybe find me. </p><p>I hear footsteps making their way to the fire. I held my breath and didn't move a muscle. </p><p>I hear a laughter echo throughout the forest. It was Jisung and Hyunjin. </p><p>That means Changbin was here. </p><p>"Please...no please!" And that was the last thing I heard from the person. </p><p>I shut my eyes tightly and feel myself shake. </p><p>I hear a cannon go off. I won't know who it was until tomorrow night. </p><p>"Please! No!...Hahaha!" I hear Jisung mock the person begging. </p><p>Hyunjin and Minho laughed as well. </p><p>"Who makes a fire at night?" Minho asks. </p><p>"Don't know, don't care. He's gone." Hyunjin says. I can see Jisung wiping his knife on his pants. </p><p>"Let's set up camp here. Tomorrow morning, we set out to find Chan." Hyunjin orders. The others nod. </p><p>I can see Changbin with a look of concern. </p><p>"Come on lover boy. Get some rest." Minho says. </p><p>Changbin nods and gets ready for the night. </p><p>I need to leave early before they notice me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I need to leave early before they notice me." </p><p>*Chans POV<br/>I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. I was too paranoid. The careers were a few feet away from me. </p><p>I was afraid that they will notice me and try to kill me. </p><p>I slowly and carefully undo the rope and get everything packed up. I go down the tree, trying to be quiet. </p><p>I carefully set my foot down and hear the leaves crunching. I wince at the sound and look up, they were still asleep. </p><p>I place my other foot down and sigh internally. I made it down. I adjust the bag and my jacket and head the other direction. </p><p>Once I was far from the careers, I start to run. I needed to distance myself from them. </p><p>I went back to the stream. I needed to get more water. And at least wash my face. </p><p>I go on my knees and drink the water from the stream.</p><p>Sungjin was right. Water is now my friend. I refill my canteen and then clean my face. </p><p>The dirt and sweat coming right off. I wet my hand and run it through my hair. </p><p>It felt so greasy and sweaty. </p><p>I look up when I hear footsteps. I place my hand on the knife that was hanging from my belt loop. </p><p>And that's when I see him. </p><p>No, not Changbin. </p><p>Yang Jeongin. The young tribute from District 2. </p><p>He looks hungry. Thirsty. His face was dirty with dirt, sweat and blood. </p><p>I hope that was his blood. </p><p>I didn't move. We just made eye contact. He looks at me from head to toe. </p><p>He points to my pack that was on the ground. </p><p>"Do you have any food?" He whispers, I was barely able to hear him.</p><p>I nod slowly. His eyes light up a bit and he takes a step closer to me. </p><p>I still had my hand on the knife. I was afraid that he might pull a weapon. </p><p>He may look innocent but he was a career. </p><p>"May I...may I have some?" He asks. He slowly raises his hands to show that he didn't have a weapon. </p><p>"I have a knife in my boot. But I won't kill you." He says. </p><p>At least that was a relief. </p><p>"Who's blood is on your face?" I ask. </p><p>He reaches to touch his face and looks at the blood. </p><p>"I...uh it's that boy from district 5." He answers. </p><p>He looks at it again. "Jinyoung." He whispers. </p><p>I didn't say anything. </p><p>"Why did you kill him?" </p><p>He looks back at me. </p><p>"It was either him or me. He scraped my arm." Jeongin lowers his jacket down and I see a cut on his arm. </p><p>It didn't look deep but from the looks of it, the cut caused him to loose a lot of blood. </p><p>"Please, I just want food." He says. </p><p>I contemplate on the idea. He was a career. He seemed kind enough and he killed because he was only protecting himself. </p><p>Maybe I can form an alliance with him. </p><p>"I'll give you some food. But I want something in return."<br/>——<br/>"An alliance?" Jeongin asks as he stuffs his mouth with some rabbit. </p><p>I nod. "I want to take out the careers before they take me out."</p><p>He giggled a bit. "You do know I'm a career, right?" </p><p>I chuckle. "Yeah, but you're not after me." </p><p>Jeongin nods in understanding. </p><p>"I get what you mean. Hyunjin is really determined to kill you." Jeongin says as he slows down his eating. </p><p>"Because of my score?" I ask carefully. </p><p>He nods. </p><p>"Hyunjin was furious. Along with Jisung and Minho." </p><p>"What about his partner? Seungmin? And you and Felix? District 4?" I start to throw questions at him. </p><p>"Seungmin didn't seem to mind. He just said that the games became more interesting. Felix and I, we didn't know what to think. We were impressed. As for district 4...." </p><p>Jeongin trailed off a bit. It made me nervous. What did district 4 think?</p><p>"Well, Hyunjin isn't the only one after you." Jeongin says quietly. </p><p>Great. Not only was Hyunjin out for me but so was Mark and JB. </p><p>"You sure made an impression." Jeongin says with a slight giggle. </p><p>I let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah I did." </p><p>"Hey, I'm sorry about Felix." I say after a while. </p><p>Jeongin shakes his head. </p><p>"Thank you. But I rather not think about it." His voice became much quieter. Broken. </p><p>He and Felix must've been close. </p><p>I nod. And look up, the sun was setting. </p><p>"Time to head up." I say. Jeongin raises an eyebrow at me. </p><p>"Up?" He asks. </p><p>"I sleep up in the tree." I explain and put out the fire. </p><p>He makes an o shape with his mouth. </p><p>We stay quiet for a bit and he had a face as if he was thinking. </p><p>He looks up at me. "About that alliance."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"About that alliance."</p><p>*Chans POV <br/>I look at him, waiting for him to continue. He looks down at his hands. </p><p>"I'll do it. I'll help you." He says. </p><p>I smile slightly. </p><p>"Really?"</p><p>He nods. "I know much more about them and I think it'll be nice to have an alliance since Felix...."</p><p>I stop him. "That's okay. I understand." </p><p>He looks at me with sad eyes and nods. </p><p>We get ourselves settled up in a tree that was big enough for the both of us. I shared my sleeping bag with him. </p><p>Something about Jeongin makes me feel calm. He was like a little brother. And I wanted to protect him. </p><p>If I couldn't win, I would want him to be victor. </p><p>We hear the anthem playing and look up at the sky. </p><p>The logo was projected for a minute or two and then the tribute from last night. </p><p>BamBam. District 7 was out. </p><p>I swallow. "Jisung killed him last night." </p><p>I can see Jeongin nibble on his bottom lip. </p><p>"He was the one who put the fire last night, right?" He asks. I nod and wondered if he was following the careers or me. </p><p>He just nods and cuddles up closer to me. I wrap an arm around him, securing him. </p><p>"Good night Chan." He whispers. </p><p>"Good night Jeongin." I say back. <br/>——<br/>Morning rolls around and I wake up with Jeongin gone. </p><p>Oh shit, did he run back to the others and tell them about our alliance?</p><p>I quickly start to pack things and make a run for it. </p><p>"Hey, we leaving?" I snap my head up and see Jeongin climbing up the tree. </p><p>I let out a sigh and he gives me a questioning look. </p><p>"I'm sorry I just thought you left to the careers." </p><p>Jeongin nods. </p><p>"I'm sorry." I said again. </p><p>He shakes his head and gives me a smile. I can see the braces he had. He was absolutely cute. </p><p>"It's fine. I get it. I'm a career. It'll take time for you to trust me." He says. </p><p>I nod. He places himself on the thick branch and pulls out some berries from his jacket pocket. </p><p>"I couldn't hunt any animals like you but I hope this will do."</p><p>I see the berries and they're blueberries. It was a lot but not enough to make us full. But I appreciate the effort the younger made. </p><p>I smile at him. "This will do just fine." </p><p>He smiles back and start to dig into the berries. </p><p>"So the careers. You know that there was originally 3 districts but this year they added 4." Jeongin spoke up. </p><p>I nod. I need to learn as much as possible for the people that are after me. </p><p>"Well, we were raised and trained in the Capitol. Preparing for the games. I know each of them, we were friends growing up." Jeongin smiles a bit at the memory. </p><p>But it faded away. </p><p>"Until this year. President JYP announced to us that we will be participating in this years game. And well, the others started to train harder." </p><p>I raise an eyebrow. "Others?" I ask. </p><p>"Hyunjin, Minho, Jisung. They trained with knives and spears. So their aims with those weapons are accurate. Mark may not look like it, but he can do hand to hand combat. He's fast and can snap your neck in a second. JB, he's good with a bow and arrow." </p><p>I feel my stomach twist. That means he has the bow and arrow. I need to find him and get it. </p><p>"As for Seungmin, Felix and I. Well, we trained for sneak attacks. We are quiet and can move fast not only on the ground but up in the trees as well." </p><p>I nod. So that means that he and possibly Seungmin were following me or the others.</p><p>"I was able to follow Hyunjin and the others. They have camp set up at the cornucopia. All the supplies are in a pyramid." Jeongin says. </p><p>I guess I made a face of concern because Jeongin smiled at me. </p><p>"Changbin is safe. He's eating and resting well."</p><p>I let out a light scoff. Pretending I didn't care. </p><p>Jeongin giggles a bit. "You must really love him." </p><p>I feel my heart rush a bit. I didn't love Changbin. I only pretended I did. Right?</p><p>"He's quite handsome. Your stylist did a good job at making an x on his eyebrow." </p><p>I remember the look. He was absolutely handsome that night. And then I recall to him calling me cute. </p><p>"You hold so much love for him." Jeongin continues. </p><p>I laugh it off and shake my head. </p><p>"So the pyramid." <br/>——<br/>"They set up mimes. The ones that were on the platforms." Jeongin says. </p><p>We were going over a plan of blowing up the supplies that the careers were holding. </p><p>I nod. "We will set up three fire stations. You'll light up this one first." I use my finger to draw an x in the dirt to show where. </p><p>"And then this one, and lastly the third one." I explain. </p><p>Jeongin nods. "And then after that I'll run away and up into the trees." </p><p>"Right." </p><p>Jeongin smiles softly. "I'm excited for this plan." </p><p>"Me too." </p><p>Jeongin sits up straight and looks at me.</p><p>I look back at him. </p><p>"We need a signal." He says. </p><p>"Okay. Like what?" I ask. </p><p>He looks up in the trees and we can hear mockingjays whistling and tweeting. </p><p>"The mockingjays will repeat back a melody and it will go through the whole forest." He whistles a three note melody and we listen to the birds whistling back. </p><p>"That could be our signal. Let each other know we're safe and well." Jeongin says. </p><p>I nod and whistle the melody back. </p><p>He giggles and smiles, showing his braces. <br/>——<br/>Jeongin and I separate the food evenly and give each other a tight hug. </p><p>He seemed to relax in the hug. Holding me tighter. </p><p>I place a hand on the back of his head lightly kiss it. He laughs a bit and pulls away with a smile. </p><p>"Good luck." He says. </p><p>"You too." I reply. </p><p>And with that we part ways. Him to the first spot for the fire. Me to the cornucopia and blowing up the supply. </p><p>I ran to the location. Looking around for anyone. I see the big field up ahead and slow down a bit. I hide behind the bushes to see someone guarding the camp. </p><p>Jackson from district 5. He was holding a battle axe and sitting on a plastic container, looking around. </p><p>From the corner of my eye, I see someone sneaking up to the supply. </p><p>District 8. Kim Wonpil. </p><p>He was gracefully making his way to the supplies. Avoiding the mimes that were placed. I watch carefully as he jumps from one spot to another. </p><p>He reaches the supply and pulls out a knife. He slashed open a bag and pulls out two apples. He rummages a bit more and grabs some watered bottles and bread. </p><p>He places them in his small pack and slings it around his shoulder. </p><p>I watch as he goes the other way,repeating his movements and once he was off the danger zone he ran off to and into the woods. </p><p>I heard a stick snap as he ran and so did Jackson. But as soon as he stood up, Wonpil was gone, probably going back to his partner. </p><p>I didn't have a bow and arrow. So blowing up the supplies was going to be hard. </p><p>I reach into my pack and pull out the extra knife that Jeongin had. </p><p>I pick up a big rock and threw it as hard as I could and I see it go far away and making a loud thud. </p><p>I see Jackson get up and walking towards the noise. </p><p>An opening. </p><p>I rush close to the supply and throw the knife. </p><p>I didn't take the time to aim, I just threw it. </p><p>And I guess I had luck on my side because the opening that Wonpil made from the sack of apples opened more. </p><p>I watch as the apples fall to the ground. Hitting the dirt. </p><p>I quickly run but it was too late the explosion pushed me forward and I fell on the ground. </p><p>I groan and look at the supplies. They were destroyed and on fire. </p><p>My left ear is ringing and I place a hand on it, groaning slightly. </p><p>I bring the hand to my line of view and see slight blood. </p><p>"Shit..." I mumble. </p><p>"What the hell was that?!" I hear voices coming from my right. </p><p>The group came back. I quickly got up to my feet and ran away. </p><p>"There he is!" I can hear Jisung shout. </p><p>"Fuck fuck fuck.." I chant quietly as I ran as fast as I could. </p><p>I can hear them following me. They're close behind. </p><p>"I get to kill him!" I hear Hyunjin shout. </p><p>I run to the first tree that I set camp on the first day. I knew the branches weren't sturdy enough for their weight. </p><p>I quickly scurry up the tree and pant as I watch them surround the tree. </p><p>Fuck. I can't whistle to Jeongin. </p><p>"Come on down Chan!" Minho shouts. </p><p>I shake my head. </p><p>"I like the view up here. Why don't you come on up?"</p><p>I can hear them muttering and then Jisung is passing some of his throwing knives to Minho. </p><p>"I'll get him myself." He says as he starts to climb up the tree. </p><p>"Get him Jisung!" </p><p>I can see Changbin just watching as the boy struggles up the tree. </p><p>He was getting a bit close so I climb up higher. </p><p>I hear the branch snap and Jisung groans as he hits the ground. </p><p>"Gotta do everything myself." Hyunjin pushes through and starts to climb up. </p><p>But it didn't work. He also fell to the ground. </p><p>"Why don't we wait till he climbs down?" Changbin spoke up. </p><p>The three look at him. </p><p>"I mean, he has to come down at some point." He continues. </p><p>They nod in agreement. The night was settling in and they set up camp. </p><p>I sigh as I can't signal to Jeongin. I hope he's alright, he hadn't notified me. </p><p>"Psst.." I look to my right and see a figure. </p><p>"Jeongin?" I ask. </p><p>I can see him nod and hold a finger to his lips. </p><p>I watch him carefully and quietly make his way to the tree I was at. </p><p>He sits down in front of me in the branch. He hands me a bow and a holder with arrows. </p><p>I look at him with wide eyes. </p><p>He nibbles on his bottom lip nervously. </p><p>"How did you get this?" I whisper. </p><p>"I...I..." He seemed afraid to answer me. </p><p>"Jeongin." I whisper sternly. </p><p>"I killed JB." I heard him say. </p><p>I didn't hear the cannon go off though. I guess the explosion blocked it out. </p><p>And at that moment we hear the anthem playing. </p><p>"I wonder who died." I hear Minho say. </p><p>They projected a photo of JB up in the sky. </p><p>"Oh shit..." Jisung says. </p><p>The anthem ends and the photo is gone. Replaced with the night sky and stars. </p><p>"So that's us three, Seungmin, Jeongin and Mark." Hyunjin says counting up the careers. </p><p>"I wonder where Seungmin is." Jisung says but you can hear a slight smirk. </p><p>"Yeahhhhh. Say Hyunjin, where is he?" Minho adds on. </p><p>Hyunjin scoffs. "I don't know. He left without saying anything to me." </p><p>"I bet he's still mad."</p><p>I look at Jeongin with a questioning look. Mad about what?</p><p>"I hope someone kills him so I don't have to." Hyunjin mutters. </p><p>"Jesus...okay Hyunjin." Jisung says with a light laugh. </p><p>"What about Jeongin? You know he's sneaky as well." Minho interjects. </p><p>"I'm surprised he's still alive. He can't hunt for shit." Hyunjin says. </p><p>They laugh a bit and I can see Jeongins eyes were full of hurt. </p><p>I place a hand on his shoulder and give him a reassuring smile. He smiles back. </p><p>"Alright let's head to bed. Lover boy, you're on the first shift." Jisung says. Changbin just nods and they all head to bed. </p><p>Jeongin and I get settled in as well and wait for the next day to arrive. </p><p>Questions were forming in my head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Question were forming in my head. </p><p>*Chans POV <br/>I wake Jeongin up early in the morning. The moon was still up and shining. I wanted us to get out of the careers way. </p><p>They did switch shifts but Hyunjin ended up falling asleep on his shift, so this was our chance. </p><p>Jeongin and I climb down quietly and walk away from the group. We start to jog far from them and once we placed enough distance from us, we set up a small camp. </p><p>I had so many questions to ask Jeongin. </p><p>"What did they mean about Seungmin being mad still?" </p><p>Jeongin didn't look up at me. He kept his eyes trained on his knife. </p><p>"Hyunjin and him...." He began. </p><p>"They're like you and Changbin." He says. </p><p>I raise an eyebrow. </p><p>"They're lovers. And the night before the games him and Seungmin had a fight. A big one. And I guess they haven't made up." </p><p>I nod slowly.</p><p>And then I recall to him killing JB. </p><p>"Tell me what happened with you and JB." I say. </p><p>His eyes widen a bit. I guess he hoped that I would have forgotten about it. </p><p>"When I was setting the second fire, I heard footsteps coming my way. There was two. Both Mark and JB cornered me." Jeongin explained.  </p><p>"Mark was the first to attack me. I was lucky to dodge and throw him on the ground. JB shot an arrow at me but it only grazed my cheek." He points to the bloody cheek. </p><p>"I threw a knife at him and it went straight to his chest. Mark ran away when I pulled the knife out from JB." </p><p>I swallow a bit. This boy. A young boy killed two people.</p><p>I guess he can read my face because he looked at me sadly. </p><p>"I had to protect myself." He defends. </p><p>I nod rapidly. "I understand." </p><p>"You sure? Because you're looking at me like I'm some kind of murderer!" Jeongin shouts. </p><p>I shush him. "No, no! I'm sorry." </p><p>He rolls his eyes and quiets himself. </p><p>"I did what I had to do." He says. </p><p>"And just know. If it's between you and I. I won't hesitate to slit your throat." Jeongins voice was deep and serious. </p><p>"And I'll let you. I rather have you win then anyone else." </p><p>He seemed surprised at my words. </p><p>"I'm hungry." He says. His tone changing to a soft one. </p><p>"I'll go out hunting. Do you wanna stay here?" I ask. He nods. </p><p>I don't say anything more and grab the bow and arrows and leave him alone. To cool off a bit. </p><p>He was right. I did look at him like he was murderer. But I knew it was for the right reason. To protect himself. </p><p>And I meant what I said. I would allow him to kill me if it was him and I. I would do anything for him. </p><p>He was like a younger brother to me. And I don't wish for him to die. </p><p>And before I knew it, I hear a loud shout coming from the direction of where I left Jeongin. </p><p>"Chan!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Chan!"</p><p>*Chans POV <br/>I quickly run to the direction of Jeongin. And the sight before me was awful. </p><p>He was laying on the ground, holding his side that was gushing out blood. </p><p>Standing above him was Mark Tuan. </p><p>I pull the arrow back on the string and Mark didn't move. </p><p>"That was for JB." He mumbles to Jeongin who was shaking. </p><p>Jeongin reaches a bloody hand up to the older. </p><p>He swallows thickly as he feels Marks hand. He grabs it, wiping the blood onto his hand. </p><p>"Fuck you." Jeongin says with a chuckle. </p><p>Marks eyes went dark and was fast to stab Jeongin again. I release the arrow and hit Mark in the back. </p><p>I shudder at the sight. My first kill. </p><p>Marks body slumped onto the ground next to Jeongin.</p><p>I quickly rush to Jeongin and feel tears welling up in my eyes. </p><p>He was bleeding too much. He coughed and blood dripped out from his mouth. </p><p>I place my hands on his other wound, trying to stop the bleeding. </p><p>Then I remember my first aid kit. </p><p>"Hold this, I have a first aid kit." I quickly say. </p><p>Jeongin reaches a bloody hand to me and stops my movements. </p><p>"Save it." He says. His face was growing paler and tears were streaming down his face </p><p>"No. I can save you. I can. Just let me help you!" I shout, voice breaking. </p><p>Jeongin shakes his head lightly. Life was draining out of his eyes. </p><p>He holds onto my hand and passes me something. I look at it and see a necklace. </p><p>It was a ring with his initials on it. I start to sob. </p><p>"As a reminder." He says, voice cracking and soft. </p><p>I can't say much as my throat is closing in. </p><p>"Can...can you...sing for me?" He asks. </p><p>I wipe the tears away with my free arm and nod. </p><p>I barely sing but I do make some music in my free time. </p><p>I clear my throat a bit and sniffle. </p><p>"I don't feel good, there's something wrong<br/>I saw myself for the first time<br/>Who are you? I threw the question out there<br/>Wake up<br/>I wake up, this strange moment<br/>Where am I? Who am I?<br/>Awaken, tears are falling<br/>Who was I for all this time?"</p><p>I watch Jeongin slowly close his eyes. And I see my tears hitting his pale face. </p><p>"Shivers all over my body as if I was struck by lightning<br/>Strange feelings<br/>Pass through me one by one, I didn't know until now<br/>I'm me, I'm me, I'm me<br/>I'm me so what's the problem?<br/>I shouldn't, I shouldn't do this<br/>What is this? Who is this?<br/>Wherever I go, you only hide<br/>I follow you but you run away even faster<br/>Don't know how to figure this out, confusion is only growing<br/>I realized I wasn't being myself<br/>A riot is happening inside me"</p><p>I feel his hand loosen its grip on mine and I knew he was gone. </p><p>I quietly sob while holding onto his cold bloody hand. </p><p>I shouldn't have left him alone. I should've made him come with me. </p><p>I look at the necklace he gave me. I wipe the tears off my face, not caring that I was smearing blood. </p><p>I place the necklace around my neck and tuck it in my shirt. </p><p>I now have to win. Not for me. But for Jeongin. I had to. I know he would want me too. </p><p>I place his hand on his stomach and place a soft kiss on his forehead. </p><p>"Goodbye Jeongin." </p><p>I grabbed his knives and the food we separated. I take one last look at him and leave the other way. </p><p>I soon heard two cannons go off and know who they were for. </p><p>I look up at the sky, knowing there will be a camera on me. I pull out the necklace and show it to the world. To the districts that was watching. </p><p>I place it back in my shirt and find a place to settle for the night. </p><p>I eat the berries that Jeongin had gathered and some left over rabbit. </p><p>I didn't bother cleaning my face. I was too upset. </p><p>Night rolls around and the anthem plays. </p><p>I look up and see Jeongin projected at the sky. And then Mark. </p><p>I recall to the memory of me shooting him. He was my first kill. </p><p>Now there is 10 of us left. 4 careers. </p><p>I hear beeping coming above me and I look up. I see a small parachute coming to my direction. I grab it and the sound stops. </p><p>My first sponsor. </p><p>I open it up and see beef stew. Livestock. </p><p>That means District 2 gathered as much money as they can and sent me this meal. </p><p>I look up and show the stew. </p><p>"Thank you District 2. I appreciate this meal." I say. </p><p>And with that being said, I take a small sip from the steaming broth. </p><p>It tasted delicious. I ate some of the meat and saved half of it in the thermal container. </p><p>I climb up the tree and get ready for bed. </p><p>I was tired from the running and crying. </p><p>My eyes felt heavy and I soon fell asleep. </p><p>I was woken up by a branch snapping. I look around and see a boy on the tree. </p><p>He had puppy features and I recognized him as Kim Seungmin. </p><p>He didn't seem to have noticed me and I was glad. </p><p>Maybe I spoke too soon cause he turned his head to my direction and we made eye contact. </p><p>He places a finger on his lip and points down below. </p><p>I look down carefully and see the tributes from District 8. </p><p>Kim Wonpil and Yoon Dowoon. </p><p>It seemed like they were looking for something or someone. </p><p>"I swear I saw him come this way!" I hear a deep voice say. </p><p>"How could he have just disappeared like that!?" A light voice say. </p><p>I look back at Seungmin and assume that they were searching for him. </p><p>We hear them walk away and both of us let out a sigh. </p><p>Seungmin goes to a branch that was close to my tree. He points to my neck and I touch the area. </p><p>I felt the cold metal from the necklace. I pull it out and Seungmin looks at the ring. </p><p>I see him swallow and eyes become glossy. </p><p>"Who killed him? Was it Hyunjin?" He mouthed. </p><p>I shake my head. "Mark." I mouth back. </p><p>He licks his lips and nod. </p><p>"Pretend you never saw me. Or ever spoke to me." He says. I nod and he left. </p><p>Jeongin did mention that they were all friends. But the look on Seungmins face meant more, said more. I can tell he cared for the younger. </p><p>My thoughts were cut when I hear an announcement. </p><p>"This will be the only announcement. Tributes, the rules have been changed." </p><p>Changed? What the hell?</p><p>"Two tributes from the same district will be victor. I repeat, two tributes of the same district can and will be victor of the games." </p><p>The announcement ended and the first thing I did was yell,</p><p>"Changbin!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Changbin!"</p><p>*Chans POV <br/>I slap a hand onto my mouth. Shit. </p><p>I get up and jump off the tree. Running away from anyone that possibly heard me. </p><p>I need to find Changbin. We can win. We can actually win this horrible fucked up game. </p><p>There was 10 left. </p><p>But two of them didn't have their partner. Jackson and Younghyun. </p><p>District 1, Hyunjin and Seungmin. But who knows if they will work together. Seungmin seems upset with him. </p><p>District 3, Minho and Jisung. Technically working together but with Hyunjin. </p><p>Are they backstabbing him? Making him run and throwing knives at him?</p><p>District 8, Wonpil and Dowoon. They seem to be doing well in the games. </p><p>And District 9, Changbin and I. We needed to work together. </p><p>I jolt up at the sound of cannons going off. Two. </p><p>My heart starts to rush. I hope it wasn't Changbin. </p><p>I need to know that it wasn't him. I run. Not knowing a specific direction. </p><p>I stop when I see a body up ahead. Fuck. </p><p>I jog up to the limp body and sigh when I see Younghyun. </p><p>He was stabbed in the heart. But by the looks of it, seems a like a spear did it. </p><p>"Hyunjin." I mutter out. </p><p>But who was the other? </p><p>I get up and look around and see another body, feet away from Younghyuns. </p><p>I walk over and see Jackson with many holes scattered on his back. </p><p>"Jisung." </p><p>They were near. At least.</p><p>And Changbin was with them. And if they're near, I can try to get him alone. </p><p>I look next to the body and see footprints. I counted them but only saw 3. </p><p>They wouldn't drop Minho. So Changbin wasn't with them anymore. </p><p>Where was he? Did they kill him? Or were they going to plan on killing him?</p><p>I walk away from Jackson's body and continue up ahead. </p><p>"Changbin?" I whisper. </p><p>Maybe he was around here. My heart had a feeling that he was near. </p><p>"Changbin?" </p><p>My heart tugged a bit and I followed it.</p><p>Follow your heart people say. But that was only if you were in love with someone. </p><p>Was...was I in love with Seo Changbin?</p><p>"Changbin?" I say a bit louder. </p><p>"Do you wanna get killed?" I hear from my left. Thank goodness my left ear healed. </p><p>I didn't see anyone. </p><p>"Changbin?" I repeat. </p><p>That's when I see his brown eyes. He had camouflaged himself against the tree. </p><p>I quickly drop to my knees and wipe away the camouflage off his face. </p><p>I hold his face in my hands and I smile widely. </p><p>"I'm so happy to see you." I say and he returns the smile but soon winces. </p><p>I let go and he points to his arm and thigh. </p><p>I see deep slash marks on them. </p><p>"Did they do this to you?" I ask nervously. </p><p>He nods. "Only Hyunjin and Jisung. Minho just dumped me in the river." </p><p>I needed to bring him somewhere safe. So I can treat his wounds. They look bad. </p><p>I touch his forehead and it was burning hot. </p><p>"Shit...you have a fever." I say. </p><p>"Do you have water?" He asks softly. </p><p>I pull out my canteen and help him drink the water. </p><p>"Can you walk?" I ask. He nods. </p><p>"I can try." </p><p>I recall seeing a cave not far from here. I can take him there and treat his wounds. </p><p>I help him up and he winces at the pressure in his leg. </p><p>"I'm sorry." I say and he shakes his head. </p><p>I help him along the way and we reach the small cave. </p><p>It was chilly and wet. I make Changbin lean on a rock and place the sleeping bag on him. </p><p>"Here." I say as I hand him the other half of the beef stew. </p><p>He stares at it with wide eyes. </p><p>"Where did you get this?" </p><p>"My first sponsor. From District 2." I say quietly. </p><p>"District 2?" He asks. </p><p>I nod. "I had a small alliance with Jeongin." </p><p>Changbin seemed like he wanted to hear more. </p><p>"And we got along well. Until we had a small fight and I left him alone to go hunt and for him to cool off. He yelled for me and I was too late." My voice starts to crack. </p><p>I feel tears welling up. "Mark had already gotten to him." </p><p>Changbin swallowed and holds onto my hand. </p><p>"I'm sorry." He says. I shake my head. </p><p>Deja vú coming in. When I apologized to Jeongin about Felix. </p><p>I hope he was with him. I hope they're happy and at peace. </p><p>"He gave me his necklace." I say and pull it out. Changbin softly grabs it and examines it. </p><p>"I sang to him. And that was it." I finish and Changbin lets go of the ring. </p><p>I wipe the tears away and motion for him to eat. </p><p>"Eat while I treat your wound." I say. He complies and starts eating the meat. </p><p>I pull out the kit and rummage through it. There was some alcoholic wipes and bandages. Some pills for his fever. </p><p>I clean the wound and wrap it up. I hand him the pills after he finished eating and he took them. </p><p>Night came and the anthem plays. </p><p>I look through the small crack of sticks and leaves I made to cover the cave. I see Younghyun and Jackson. </p><p>I sigh and sit next to Changbin. </p><p>"Who was it?" He asked. </p><p>"Jackson and Younghyun." I answer. </p><p>He nods and let's out a tired sigh. </p><p>"Let's get some sleep." </p><p>I nod and was about to get up but he grabs my wrist. </p><p>"We can share. And it's best because it's cold." He answers. </p><p>I feel my cheeks heat up and nod. </p><p>I lay next to him and my cold body was soon heated up by him. </p><p>I feel my heart rush and something came over me. </p><p>I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>*Chans POV <br/>I quickly bury myself in his chest and shut my eyes. </p><p>I didn't hear him say anything. But I can feel his heartbeat pick up it's pace. </p><p>Did he really like me like he said he did? Could I possibly grow feelings for him? </p><p>During the game? That's a terrible idea. </p><p>But he was kind and protected me. I may have not noticed but he threw the careers off my scent. </p><p>There was no other footsteps that he said there was. He protected me. </p><p>And for some reason that made my heart jump. </p><p>I woke up the next morning feeling hot and sweaty. </p><p>The day arrived and it was rainy. A hot humid kind of rain.  </p><p>I pull away from Changbin and his temperature seemed to be fine but his wounds weren't. </p><p>I clean them again. This wasn't going to do, I needed medicine. </p><p>"Good morning." I hear a groggy Changbin say. </p><p>I chuckle. "Good morning." </p><p>An idea soon clicked into my head. If I pretend to be in love with him and give affection, we can get someone to send us medicine. </p><p>I kiss him softly on the lips and he seemed surprised. But I felt him kiss back. </p><p>I pulled away with a smile. </p><p>"What was that about?" He asks. </p><p>I shrug. "Just felt like it."</p><p>He seemed to be content with the answer and gave me a small peck on the lips again. </p><p>My heart jumped at the feeling. Stomach full of butterflies. </p><p>Was I really falling for Changbin? The boy who saved my life? Not just once but twice. </p><p>He pulled away and smiled at me. The smile was so kind and sweet. Full of love and happiness. </p><p>I returned the smile and soon heard beeping coming outside. </p><p>I get up from the caves floor and rush outside to the pouring rain. I felt my body become sticky and hot. Clothes becoming drenched. </p><p>I look around and see a parachute coming to my direction. I jump up slightly and catch it in my hands.</p><p>The beeping stops and I open it. There was a small note in it from Sungjin. </p><p>Keep up the affections. People are going crazy for it. </p><p>I chuckle a bit. I crumple the paper and shove it in my pocket and go back inside the cave. Changbin looks at me with a questioning look. </p><p>"Sponsors." I say and hold the little tin container. </p><p>I go down on my knees, next to Changbin, and open up the tin. </p><p>In it was some Vaseline gel type of medicine. The smell was a bunch of herbs and it was quite soothing. </p><p>"For your wounds!" I say happily. </p><p>I grab a generous amount and place it on his thigh first. He sighed in relief at the medicine. I then add it to his arm. </p><p>"Feeling better?" I ask. He nods. </p><p>We then hear our stomachs growl.</p><p>Changbin just laughs a bit. "What do we have to eat?"</p><p>I look through my pack and see berries. I grab them and show it to Changbin. </p><p>"That's it. And hunting is out of the question." I say and look out in the rain. </p><p>He nods. "Gotta preserve. So let's eat a bit and save the rest."</p><p>We eat about 2 of the small berries and save the rest. I sigh as I still feel hungry. </p><p>Stupid rain. </p><p>I check Changbins temperature and it regained back to a normal temperature. </p><p>"Fevers gone. I'm glad." I say. </p><p>He doesn't say anything and I look at him. </p><p>"You okay?" I ask and place a hand on top of his. </p><p>He nods softly and gives me a small smile. But his eyes were glossy and sad. </p><p>"You're not." I say and place the hand that was on his onto his cheek. </p><p>He leans towards the touch. </p><p>"I just can't stop thinking that we could possibly win. Or possibly die." </p><p>I shake my head. </p><p>"Don't think about it. We're here now. Together." I say and lean a bit closer to his face. </p><p>I can see how hallowed his cheeks are. His skin pale then the olive color it was back home. His eyes tired and dark circles surrounding it. His lips were red and puffy. I can still see the 'x' on his eyebrow. </p><p>I reach my hand up to the eyebrow and lightly touch the mark. He just stares at me while I do so. </p><p>"I love you." He whispered. </p><p>I stopped my movements and looked at his eyes. </p><p>Should I say it back? Did he really mean it? Or was it an act? </p><p>A part of me hopes it's an act. But the other part says he truly meant it. That he does and I think I do too. </p><p>"I love you too." I say. </p><p>I close the gap between us and we kissed for a while. </p><p>I pull away. My mind foggy with questions. </p><p>I wanted to ask him if he meant it. If he really did love me. But I knew I couldn't because the capitol was watching. </p><p>We jump when we hear a cannon go off.</p><p>I swallow and think the possibility of it being one of the careers.</p><p>And then another and that's when I asked. Hoping the question would be muffled by the cannon. </p><p>"Do you really love me?" </p><p>Changbin heard and all he did was nod. </p><p>My heart fluttered. He really meant it. He really did love me. </p><p>I smile at him. I think I love him too. My feelings growing more here in the games. </p><p>"Do you love me?" He mouthed. He took the risk of asking. </p><p>I nod. Because I do. </p><p>I love Seo Changbin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I love Seo Changbin.</p><p>*Chans POV <br/>I loved him. I didn't know till now. But I did. He was kind and sweet. He protected me. Saved me. </p><p>And he really did love me. And I really did love him. And now we have the possibility of winning. Together. </p><p>And we can live happily ever after. Living within the riches. Our families together. Him and I together. </p><p>I couldn't be happier. </p><p>My thoughts were cut off when we hear the anthem playing. </p><p>"Wanna go see?" I ask Changbin. He nods and we move closer to the entrance of the cave and peek a bit. </p><p>Kim Wonpil and Yoon Dowoon. District 8 was gone. </p><p>6 of us left. 4 careers. </p><p>We make our way back in the cave and settle in for the night. </p><p>Changbin cuddles to me. And it reminded me of that night with Jeongin. I exhale and wrap my arms around him. </p><p>"Good night Chan." Changbin sounded small. It was cute. </p><p>"Goodnight Changbin." I kiss the top of his head and we were off to sleep. <br/>——<br/>Morning rolls around and I tell Changbin that it was best to leave the cave. We couldn't be sitting ducks waiting to be found and slaughtered. </p><p>He agreed and we packed up. Changbin had throwing stars and knives. A canteen that didn't have any water in it. </p><p>"We should refill." I say as I notice my canteen going down. </p><p>"At the same time we can hunt. There should be animals around the lake." Changbin informs me. </p><p>We finish getting ready and I make sure to have Jeongins necklace on me. It was now a sentimental piece to me. </p><p>We leave the cave and make sure that we didn't leave any trace that we were there. </p><p>Changbins leg healed and he was able to move without any pain. Which I'm thankful for. </p><p>"The river is that way." I say and point to the direction. </p><p>"I thought it was that way?" Changbin says pointing opposite. </p><p>I shake my head. "That way." </p><p>Changbin wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut. </p><p>I sigh. "Alright we'll go that way." </p><p>Changbin seemed happy and lead the way. Why did I let him lead the way if I know where the water is? </p><p>It seemed like an hour of walking and when we reached the spot that seemed that Changbin believed the lake was, he looked down and kinda upset. </p><p>"I'm sorry. We should've gone the way you wanted to go." He says apologetically. </p><p>I hug him from the side and shake my head. I didn't want him to feel bad for making us walk for an hour, with no water. </p><p>He was nibbling on his bottom lip, making them more redder then they were. I place my thumb on it and shake my head again. </p><p>"You're gonna cut your lip. Come on, let's find water." I say and I lead the way. </p><p>I held onto his hand, they were small and soft. And I didn't want to let go of him. I didn't want to lose him. </p><p>After about another hour and a half, we reach the lake. And I was glad to finally receive water. </p><p>"Refill the canteens. I'll go out and hunt." I tell the younger. He nods and starts to uncap the bottles. </p><p>I pull out a knife from my boot and walk the other way, looking for small animals. I make my steps as quiet as possible. Not to scare off our food. </p><p>I hear little patter footsteps and turn to my left and throw my knife at it. I hear a small squeal and went over. </p><p>I see I caught a rabbit. There's a ton of them around here. I pull the knife from its back and tie it around my belt loop. </p><p>This rabbit won't be enough for the both us. We need something bigger. I grab my bow and arrow and prepare to shoot something down. </p><p>I have seen some small turkeys around here. We can save some of it and it'll be able to last for a week. </p><p>I recall the mating sound the turkeys make. So I make the sound with my mouth. </p><p>I wait. Still wait. I call again. </p><p>Then I hear the call back. I turn to my right. And there it was. A beautiful small turkey. </p><p>I pull the arrow back and breath in. Eye on the target. I exhale and release the arrow, killing the turkey. </p><p>"Nice shot." I jump up at the voice and exhale. </p><p>"You fucking scared me." I say as I place a hand on my heart. </p><p>Changbin giggles. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to throw you off at your aiming." </p><p>I nod and take deep breathes trying to calm my heart down. </p><p>I walk over to the dead bird and grab it by its neck. </p><p>"Dinner will be served." <br/>——<br/>"So there's only four careers left. What should we do?" Changbin asks. </p><p>4 of them left. Ready to find us and kill. Well maybe three? I did see Seungmin and he didn't look like he was going to kill me. </p><p>I shrug in response. I didn't know how to answer him. </p><p>How will we be able to survive them?</p><p>"Jisung and Minho dropped Hyunjin." Changbin says. </p><p>I look at him. That's right, he was with them first half of the games. </p><p>"When they made the announcement?" I ask. </p><p>He nods taking a sip of his water. </p><p>"After the cuts they made on me and leading me to the river. They talked about it." Changbin says trying to recall that day. </p><p>"Hyunjin was upset about it. But Jisung said that he should find Seungmin. Make up and win if possible." </p><p>So they didn't backstab him and make him run for his life. </p><p>"And maybe you already know this. Because of....Jeongin." Changbin was a bit hesitant about saying his name. </p><p>"About their abilities? Yeah I know." I answer recalling to what Jeongin told me. </p><p>Changbin nods. "Well it's true. Jisung can throw at least 5 feet and still aim accurately. I saw him do it to Jae." </p><p>I've been wondering about something. Who killed who? Changbin probably had the answer. </p><p>"How many have they killed?" I mumble as I take a bite of a turkey leg. </p><p>"Hyunjin killed Younghyun and possibly Wonpil. Minho probably killed Dowoon." Changbin tried to think about the deaths. </p><p>"And Jisung, he killed Jackson, Jae, BamBam and Yugyeom." </p><p>So the squirrel boy who was happy about being picked for the games has killed 4.</p><p>"What about you and Jeongin?" Changbin asks carefully. </p><p>I recall to my shooting on Mark. </p><p>"I...shot Mark." I say finishing my meal. </p><p>Changbins eyes widen. He seemed surprised that I killed someone. </p><p>"As for Jeongin, he killed JB and Jinyoung." </p><p>But that leaves Felix. Who killed him? The careers probably did. Because Jeongin killed JB. Mark killed Jeongin. </p><p>"What about Felix?" I ask. </p><p>Changbin swallowed and he looks down at his hands. Terrified of them. As if they were covered in blood. </p><p>I can see him tremble and shake. He didn't, did he?</p><p>"I...killed him..." He whispers. </p><p>Is that why he was able to be with the careers? Because he killed one of them?</p><p>"Why?" I ask. </p><p>He looks up at me. Eyes glossy and lips wet from his soft lick. </p><p>"To protect you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"To protect you."</p><p>*Chans POV <br/>Protect me? Was Felix after me? Jeongin said that him and Felix were impressed with my score. But he didn't mention Felix wanting to kill me. </p><p>But Felix was gone the first day. How did Changbin kill him if he didn't have any weapons on him?</p><p>"How? He died on the first day. And if I do recall, you didn't have any weapons." </p><p>Changbin nodded his head. </p><p>"You're right, I didn't have a weapon. But there are plenty of big rocks around." </p><p>So he bashed his head in? </p><p>"But was he really after me?" I ask. </p><p>Changbin nods. </p><p>"Felix had a small knife and he went to the direction you went. I followed him and he was going to attack you when you bumped into Jeongin." </p><p>Was that why he looked scared? Because Felix was behind me? But why? They were friends, he shouldn't have been afraid. </p><p>Changbin doesn't say anything anymore. He looked terrified. The image of the poor boy imprinted in his mind. Forever. </p><p>I bite my lip. </p><p>"Thank you." I say. Three times. This boy saved me three times. </p><p>Changbin still doesn't answer. Just staring at his hands. I reach over and grab onto it. </p><p>I rub circles, trying to soothe him. Make him forget for a while. </p><p>"Why don't we turn in?" I say. He nods and we pack up the leftovers and get rid of the fire. </p><p>Ground was not safe. So tree was the way to go. We climb up and make ourselves comfortable. </p><p>The anthem plays but no tributes were displayed. </p><p>I sigh and soon drifted off to sleep. </p><p>"Chan....Chan wake up." I open my eyes and I'm met with Changbins brown ones staring at me. </p><p>"What's up?" I ask and stretch, popping all the bones in my body. </p><p>"I'm hungry." Changbin pouted. I chuckled a bit and kissed his pouted lip. He relaxed into the kiss and kissed back. </p><p>I pulled away and grab the pack. I rummage in it and pull out the leftover turkey and some rabbit. I hand them over to him and he opens the plastic bag and eating small bits of it. </p><p>"No! Hyunjin, I'm tired of this. Of you!" </p><p>I stop Changbin from reaching into the bag. And place a finger on my lips. </p><p>We can hear shouting a few feet away. </p><p>"I said I was sorry! What more do you want!?" </p><p>It was Seungmin and Hyunjin shouting. Maybe about the fight?</p><p>"Sorry isn't enough. What you said really hurt me." Seungmins voice became softer but still loud enough to hear. </p><p>"You know I didn't mean it." Hyunjin defends. </p><p>We can hear them walking towards our way. But their tracks stop. I can see them from a distance. They weren't far. </p><p>I bite my lip. Shit. We would be noticed up here. </p><p>Changbin hasn't moved and seemed like he stopped breathing. </p><p>"Sure sounded like you did." </p><p>"Seungmin. Look. You heard the announcement. Let's win this. We can take out Minho and Jisung. And then Chan and Changbin."</p><p>Seungmin shakes his head. He didn't seem fond of the idea. </p><p>"Minho and Jisung are my friends." Seungmin says. </p><p>"Not in here, they aren't. Come on Minnie." Hyunjin sounded desperate. </p><p>Seungmin continues walking, Hyunjin following. </p><p>"Hyunjin, no. Do whatever you want, but I'm not joining you in killing my friends and two other innocent people." </p><p>"Changbin killed Felix." Hyunjin says coldly. </p><p>Seungmin stopped in his tracks. </p><p>"What?" Voice shaky. </p><p>I look at Changbin and see fear in his eyes. He started to tremble. </p><p>I carefully hugged him, trying to calm him down. </p><p>"Changbin killed Felix." Hyunjin repeated. </p><p>Seungmin looked ready to cry. He had the same look when I told him about Jeongin. </p><p>"Well Mark killed Jeongin." Seungmin spat and walked away. </p><p>And that was it. They were gone and out of sight. We both let out a breath. </p><p>I can still feel Changbin shaking at the mention of Felix. I hugged him tighter. I wished he didn't deal with it. </p><p>I can only imagine what he felt when killing Felix. Having his blood on his hands. Scrubbing them clean but can still see the traces of the crimson color. </p><p>"It's okay. It's okay." I whisper. But we both knew it wasn't okay. </p><p>"Let's leave. Find more berries and distance ourselves from them." I say to Changbin. </p><p>He nods and we leave the tree and walk the opposite direction of district 1. </p><p>"Why don't you go find berries and I'll set up some traps." I suggest. </p><p>Changbin nods and we part. But not before I give him a kiss. </p><p>After I finished setting up the traps I went back to where I left Changbin and my heart raced. </p><p>I didn't see him anywhere. </p><p>"Changbin?" I call out. Nothing. </p><p>I look down and see his jacket with some berries laying on it. I start to panic. Thinking back of Jeongins bloody body. Mark on top of him. </p><p>"Changbin?!" I shout not caring if anyone heard me. </p><p>And then I hear it. </p><p>A cannon go off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cannon go off.</p><p>*Chans POV <br/>My heart stops. My body shakes. I run to the direction of Changbins footprints. </p><p>Don't let it be him. Please. No. </p><p>"Changbin!" I shout. I feel tears welling up in my eyes. </p><p>No don't cry. It's not him. It's not. </p><p>Images of Jeongins body comes to mind. The blood pouring out. </p><p>"Chang-oof!" I land on my bottom. Wincing at the pain. </p><p>I look up to see who I ran into. </p><p>Changbin. </p><p>I jump up and hug him tightly on the ground. Tears pouring out of my eyes. </p><p>"Where were you?!" I shout at him. </p><p>He looked at me scared. Afraid and shocked by my sudden outburst. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I found more berries on the other side." He explains as he opens up his right hand and there was some of the fruit. </p><p>I recognize the berries and quickly slap them out of his hand. </p><p>"Those are Nightshade berries! They'll kill you!" I say. </p><p>Changbins eyes widen. "I'm sorry I didn't know." </p><p>It didn't seem like he had eaten any of them. If he did, he'd be dead by now. </p><p>"Wait, the cannon." I say. Changbin raises an eyebrow. </p><p>"Who died?" <br/>——<br/>"Seungmin..." I say when I see the boy projected up in the sky. </p><p>I felt upset. Too many people died. Young ones at that. </p><p>But he will be at peace and with Jeongin and Felix. I slowly reach up to the ring that was hanging around my neck. </p><p>His photo was gone and the moon returned. </p><p>"So just us, district 3 and Hyunjin." Changbin says. I nod. </p><p>Did Hyunjin kill him? No, Jeongin said they were lovers. He wouldn't kill the one he loved. Right?</p><p>Changbin hands me a rabbits foot and I thank him. We ate in silence. </p><p>I don't know how long we've been in here. But it seems so long. And I'm tired. Tired of being paranoid. Tired of being scared. </p><p>Tired of running. I just wanted this to end. For them to say the games are over and no more people have to die. </p><p>Just make it stop. </p><p>I look up from the meat when I feel a hand on my leg. </p><p>Changbin looks at me with concern and points to my face. I touch my cheek and feel it wet. </p><p>I didn't even realize I was crying. I wipe them away and give him a smile. </p><p>"I'm okay." I say quietly. He wanted to ask, push further but didn't. He just nods. </p><p>"Why don't we sleep on the ground tonight? I'll take first shift." Changbin suggests. </p><p>Sleeping on the ground sounded nice. No more hard tree branch. No more securing ourselves with the rope. </p><p>I nod and get ready for bed. I kiss Changbin and went to sleep. </p><p>I was woken up by the sound of footsteps. I sit up from the ground and don't see Changbin around. </p><p>I grab my bow and arrow. I hear footsteps again and draw back my arrow. </p><p>I swallow when I hear the steps coming closer. </p><p>I see a figure and shoot. </p><p>"What the fuck!" I hear. </p><p>"Changbin?" I ask. </p><p>He comes out of the shadows with a deep cut on his cheek. </p><p>I rush to him and try to clean up the blood. </p><p>"I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else!" I say. </p><p>"What were you doing?" I ask. </p><p>"I heard someone running close to us, so I went to check." He explains wincing a bit. </p><p>I clean and wrap up his cheek. With apologizes and kisses. </p><p>"Breakfast?" I ask. He nods and I prepare to reheat the food. <br/>——<br/>I didn't want to leave our spot. I was tired and so was Changbin. I decided to stay till the late afternoon. So Changbin could get some sleep. </p><p>I run a hand through my hair and lean against the tree trunk. </p><p>Sticks snap, leaves crunch. I get up slowly and grab a knife. I only had one arrow left. </p><p>The sounds come to my right. I look over. </p><p>I can hear my heart thumping loudly in my ears. Sweat dripping down my forehead. </p><p>Footsteps slowly approaching me. </p><p>"Jisung?" </p><p>Minho?</p><p>I look over and see Minho. He looked tired and sweaty. He was bleeding from his side. It was bad. </p><p>"Ji-jisung?" He comes into view of me. </p><p>"Chan?" He asks. He sounded weak and frail. I didn't know what to do. Help him?</p><p>"Chan...it's Hyunjin." He said. He fell onto his knees. Wheezing for air. Blood pouring out. </p><p>I walk over carefully. </p><p>"May I?" I ask and point to his side. He nods and slowly removes his hand. </p><p>It was definitely Hyunjins work. The spear practically ripped a chunk of his side out. There was no saving him. </p><p>And he could tell by my face. That there was no use in trying to save him. </p><p>He swallows and nodded in understanding. I felt bad. For not being able to save him. </p><p>He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out. He reaches his bloody hand out to me. </p><p>I look at it and see a similar ring like Jeongins but this time the initials were K.S. </p><p>"Seungmin?" I asked as I softly grab the ring. </p><p>Minho nods and tears start to fall down his cheeks. </p><p>He sobbed. Gasping. </p><p>"I didn't want to....But...h-he made me....this was the last thing he gave me as he died." Minho sounded broken. </p><p>He? </p><p>"Who's he?" I ask wanting answers but I know I don't have enough time. </p><p>Minho was sobbing and gasping. Life leaving his eyes and skin growing paler by the second. </p><p>"Hy-Hyunjin..." </p><p>Minho collapse onto the ground. I rush over and hold on to his bloody hand. He would've wanted someone there for him. </p><p>"T-tell J-ji-Jisung...I'm s-s-sorry." And just like that, his hand goes limp and eyes slowly closed. </p><p>I breathe heavily. I didn't want to witness this. But I did. </p><p>Why was he sorry? Where was Jisung in all of this?</p><p>"Chan?" I look over and see Changbin rubbing his eyes. </p><p>I wipe away the tears from my eyes and lightly smile at him. </p><p>"Hey." My voice was cracked. </p><p>He got up and saw Minho's body. </p><p>"Did...did you?" </p><p>I shake my head rapidly. I slowly place Minho's hand onto his stomach, like I did with Jeongin. </p><p>I got up and walked to Changbin. </p><p>We hear the cannon go off. </p><p>"It was Hyunjin." I say. </p><p>We pack up and leave the area. I look down at my hand and see the ring Minho passed to me. </p><p>Why did he give it to me? Did Seungmin tell him to?</p><p>It was still covered in blood along with my hands. I probably had blood on my face from wiping the tears. </p><p>4 left. 2 careers. </p><p>Hwang Hyunjin. I'm coming for you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hwang Hyunjin. I'm coming for you.</p><p>*Chans POV <br/>"You're crazy. You can't take him down." Changbin says as we walk to the river. </p><p>"It's our only chance of winning, Binnie." I explain. </p><p>"What about Jisung?" He asks.</p><p>Jisung was still in the games. And I don't even know where he is. </p><p>"I don't know where he is. He'll probably show up when Hyunjin is gone." I say and hold on to Changbins hand tightly. </p><p>Changbin didn't seem to sure of my plan. But what else can we do. </p><p>"Let's just wait it out. If you say that Hyunjin killed Minho, then Jisung will most likely seek out revenge and they'll kill each other." Changbin says.</p><p>I can only hope that would happen. </p><p>I place my free hand into my jacket pocket and feel something in it. </p><p>I pull out the object and see Nightshade berries. </p><p>"What if we feed them this?" I say as I hold the berries. </p><p>Changbin shakes his head. "Won't work. They're too smart."</p><p>I sigh. It was worth a shot. I place the berries back in my pocket. </p><p>We reach the river and I wash my hands and face. I see the clear water become pink from Minho's blood. </p><p>I scrub myself clean. I know once the games are over,  I won't be able to feel clean from the blood that once covered my body. </p><p>Yugyeom. Jeongin. Mark. And now Minho. </p><p>I sigh and clean the ring. I placed it on my necklace, and grab the two rings. </p><p>Y.J.<br/>K.S.</p><p>I clench my jaw. Hyunjin made Minho kill Seungmin. </p><p>Seungmin, who was his lover. Boyfriend. </p><p>"I hope someone kills him so I don't have to." </p><p>He didn't want to personally kill Seungmin. So he made Minho do it. </p><p>But he didn't want to. Then why?</p><p>"I think Hyunjin threatened Minho." I muttered. </p><p>Changbin finished refilling our canteens and looked at me. </p><p>"What?" He asks. </p><p>"He threatend Minho. He had to. Why else would he have killed Seungmin?" I say. </p><p>I was just conspiring on Hyunjin. But it made sense, right?</p><p>"I think the games are getting to you." Changbin says with a breathy laugh. </p><p>Maybe he was right. All the deaths. All the blood. Sleepless nights. Hunger and thirst. </p><p>It was just getting into my head. Am I really going crazy? </p><p>Are my parents worried? Concerned I may return but not the same?</p><p>Their only son would come back but would've gone mental? Yelling nonsense?</p><p>I shake my head. No, of course not. I'm not going crazy. I'm not. </p><p>The idea just made sense. But it couldn't have possibly happened. </p><p>I get up from my spot and grab onto Changbins hand. And we went to set up camp. <br/>——<br/>We slept that night. Worry on our minds but tired to deal with it. </p><p>I dreamt of Jeongin. The time we spent together. Soon going to flames. </p><p>His body laying limp. Me screaming but nothing came out. Replay of me killing Mark. The arrow hitting him. </p><p>Me singing to Jeongin. Tears landing on his pale face. </p><p>I dreamt of what could've happened to Seungmin. Him running away from Hyunjin. </p><p>Begging him not to kill him. Telling him how much he loved him. </p><p>Minho and possibly Jisung telling him to stop. To let him go. </p><p>Hyunjin handing a knife to Minho. And threatening to kill Jisung if he didn't do as he says. </p><p>Minho's face full of sorry. Tears streaming down his face. Seungmin holding his wrists to stop him. </p><p>Crying. Begging. </p><p>Jisung yelling for Minho to stop. </p><p>Hyunjins voice full of anger. Telling him to kill Seungmin. </p><p>Minho sobbing as he stabs Seungmin. Jisung crying and begging Hyunjin to make him stop. </p><p>Was Hyunjin sad? Did he cry as he watched Seungmin go down and bleed? </p><p>Was he able to look at him and see his life flash before his eyes? Did he mouth the words "I'm sorry" or "I love you"? </p><p>Minho holding Seungmin onto his lap. Crying and babbling apologies. Jisung running away. </p><p>Hyunjin just watching everything. A tear going down his cheek. </p><p>Did he feel guilty?</p><p>Having his friend kill his boyfriend? The boy he grew up with? Became friends? Fell in love? </p><p>Seungmin telling Minho that it was okay. Placing a hand on his cheek. A reassuring smile and eyes still kind and bright. Even though they were dull and lifeless. </p><p>Him handing Minho his ring and telling him to keep it safe. Or to hand it to me if he never made it out. </p><p>Minho watching his body go limp and the cannon going off. </p><p>He was upset and angry. </p><p>Did he attack Hyunjin? Wanting to kill him for what he made him do? </p><p>"You should've done it yourself!" Minho yells as he grips onto the collar of Hyunjins jacket. </p><p>"I wouldn't be able to do it!" Hyunjin spats out trying to make Minho release him. </p><p>"Fuck you! I hope Chan slits your throat! I hope he shoots you right here!" Minho places a finger in the middle of Hyunjins forehead. </p><p>"And then what? You two become buddy-buddy? Shit don't work like that Minho!" Hyunjin says finally able to push the elder off of him. </p><p>"Better yet! Why not kill me right now! Why have Chan do all the work?!" </p><p>Minho grabs his knife. Anger rushing through his veins. </p><p>"I already killed one friend. I'm not doing it again." Minho hisses. </p><p>"And look where that got you! Jisung ran away. Mad at you for what you did. He'll never forgive you!" Hyunjin says with a chuckle. </p><p>Minho runs a hand through his hair. He was right Jisung was mad at him now. For killing their friend. But he did it to protect Jisung. </p><p>"I fucking hate you!" Minho shouts and launches himself towards the younger. </p><p>Hyunjin was quick and stabbed Minho on the side. Hearing the flesh tear open. Minho gasping and coughing. </p><p>"Im sorry." Hyunjin whispers in his ear. Minho can hear the sadness, the guilt in Hyunjins voice. </p><p>He meant it. He was really sorry. For making him kill Seungmin. For killing him. And now possibly killing Jisung. </p><p>He released Minho and he fell to the ground. And Hyunjin left him to die. </p><p>"Hy-Hyunjin!" Minho calls out. </p><p>Hyunjin stops walking but doesn't turn to face him. </p><p>"Don't hurt Ji-Jisung...." He says. </p><p>Hyunjin doesn't say anything and walks away. </p><p>"Please!" Minho shouts. </p><p>"Chan! Chan wake up!" </p><p>I jolt up and place a hand on my head. I was sweating and breathing heavily.</p><p>I look to see Changbin with a face full of worry.</p><p>"You were mumbling in your sleep and moving around so much." Changbin explains. </p><p>I feel sick. I wanted to puke. Needed to puke. </p><p>I move to the side and release all the contents that was in my stomach. I feel Changbin rubbing a hand on my back. </p><p>I cough and cringe at the taste. </p><p>"You okay?" Changbin asks. </p><p>I shake my head. That dream was so realistic. As if I was there. </p><p>"I think Hyunjin is going after Jisung first."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think Hyunjin is going after Jisung first."</p><p>*Chans POV <br/>"So what we find him and warn him?" Changbin says as we rush to find the boy. </p><p>I shake my head. </p><p>"If Hyunjin is after Jisung then we can take both of them out at the same time." I say. </p><p>I wanted this to be over. If it means killing Hyunjin or Jisung, so be it. </p><p>I already have enough blood on my hands. What's another two going to do?</p><p>"Chan. Stop." Changbin tugs on my arm, pulling me back. </p><p>"This isn't like you. Killing people." He says softly. </p><p>"It wasn't like you to kill Felix either." I spat. </p><p>What the hell? Why would I say that? </p><p>I look at Changbin and his eyes widen. Brown eyes becoming glossy. </p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He whispers angrily. He walks past me. </p><p>Shit. </p><p>"I'm sorry! Changbin, I didn't mean it!" I yell as I rush to catch-up with him. </p><p>Silent treatment. Great. I mean I guess I deserved it.</p><p>I tried to reach for one of his hands but he tucked them into his pocket. </p><p>I nibble on my bottom lip. I really fucked things up. </p><p>We've been walking around for maybe an hour or two. And I was worried that he would be thirsty. The sun was beating down on us and my throat was dry. </p><p>"Let's take a break. Drink some water." I spoke up. I hear him take a deep sigh and stop walking. </p><p>He sits on the ground, leaves crunching at the weight. I remove the pack from my back and open it. I hand him a canteen and he takes it gently. </p><p>I watch him slowly sip the water. Sighing in relief at the taste. I sit next to him on the ground, legs criss cross. </p><p>He still hasn't looked at me. Not a word. </p><p>I run a hand through my hair and exhale. </p><p>"Changbin..." I call out. Still not looking at me. He was looking at his hands. </p><p>I slowly reach over and interlock our fingers together. He made no move to pull away. I feel him squeeze my hand. As if he was missing the feeling of my cold hands. </p><p>"Why are they always cold?" He whispered. </p><p>I shrug. I don't know why they were. They just were. </p><p>"Changbin." I say, I needed to tell him how sorry I was. For what I said. </p><p>"Changbin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you about.....you know." I say not daring to mention the boys name. </p><p>Changbin just nodded slowly. Listening to my words. </p><p>"It was just in the heat of the moment. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." </p><p>I meant it. I love him and would never want to hurt him. He was too precious to me. </p><p>"I love you." I say. People are probably eating this shit up. </p><p>I see his throat go up and down, swallowing his spit. </p><p>"I love you too." He whispers back. </p><p>I lean over and kiss his cheek. I needed to protect him with every fiber in my being. </p><p>"Are you serious about killing both of them?" Changbin asks as we dig into some berries. </p><p>Jeez, all the berry eating and I'll become allergic to them. </p><p>I nod. I was serious. If it means getting out of here alive. And with Changbin. Then so be it. </p><p>I look and see my bow and arrow. I only had one arrow left. Maybe I can kill two birds with one stone. </p><p>But I wanted to kill Hyunjin. For what he did to Seungmin. To Changbin. </p><p>"The last arrow goes to Hyunjin." I state deeply. </p><p>Changbin doesn't say anything. </p><p>Night comes and I take the first shift. I can tell Changbin was tired. </p><p>I watch the fire crackle. Images of Jeongin. Seungmin. </p><p>What the hell is happening to me? I can't keep thinking of their deaths. It'll make me go crazy. </p><p>But I do. I see Jeongin. Bleeding. His voice as he tells Mark, "Fuck you". </p><p>I still have no idea about Seungmins death. But the dream from the night before seemed realistic. I should ask Hyunjin or Jisung before I kill them. </p><p>I remember the idea of me not killing anyone. Not having the stomach for it. Yet here I am. Planning two peoples death. </p><p>This is what the games do to you. They change you. </p><p>Not for the better. But for the worse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not for the better. But for the worse. </p><p>*Chans POV <br/>Is this really the person I have become? A murderer? Changbin looks at me the same way I used to look at Jeongin, whenever I talk about hunting down Hyunjin or Jisung. </p><p>I think to myself that it's just for protection. I'm protecting myself and Changbin. Nothing more. </p><p>I'm not a murderer, right? </p><p>"I know I shouldn't ask. But..." I trail off. Was this a good idea? To ask Changbin to kill?</p><p>"Will you be willing to take out Jisung?" I ask. </p><p>Changbin didn't say anything. His eyes were out of focus. Dark and dull. </p><p>Was he thinking of Felix? The way he killed him?</p><p>"You don't have to-"</p><p>"I'll do it." He says. My eyes widen. I didn't think he'd be up for it.</p><p>"Really?" I ask surprised. </p><p>He nods. </p><p>"I just want this to be over." He says quietly. </p><p>I did too. I wanted this all to be over. If killing them meant for it then so be it. </p><p>All thoughts and sanity had left my head. I no longer cared for having blood on me. </p><p>I guess I am a murderer. </p><p>"Tomorrow. Early morning. We look for them." I say. </p><p>It was a start of a plan. I didn't know what was gonna happen. But I'll go with the flow.</p><p>We go to sleep that night. My thoughts running on how things will go down. </p><p>All I know is I have to take Hyunjin down.</p><p>I wanted to go home. Home to my parents. Home with Changbin. Bring him back to his parents. His dad. </p><p>I wake up first and prepare for the day. I let Changbin sleep a bit more. I pack up the canteens and leftover food. </p><p>I make sure we have plenty of throwing stars and knives. They're still in good condition. Sharp and ready to slice through anyone. </p><p>The sun is rising. Sky becoming a orange yellow hue. </p><p>I gently shake Changbin awake. He stirs and slowly sits up. He seems nervous for what will be happening today. </p><p>I give him some berries and a rabbits foot. He needed something in his stomach. Even if he possibly threw it up later. </p><p>We finish breakfast and head up hill. Originally, Hyunjin and Jisung were camping at the cornucopia. But with their team breaking up, who knows if one of them will be there. </p><p>We crotch down behind some bushes and scan the area. </p><p>The supplies that were there were all burnt up. Nothing but ashes. </p><p>"Who did that?" Changbin asks. </p><p>I chuckle a bit. "I did."</p><p>Changbin seemed surprised and nodded. </p><p>We continue to scan the area. No signs of anyone. </p><p>Maybe we should camp here. </p><p>We look over to the right and see Jisung coming into view. </p><p>He seemed worn out. Eyes tired. The once bright eyes dark and lifeless. His once chubby cheeks were hallowed. </p><p>His tan skin now pale. It seemed he had been crying. The puffiness of his eyes. Dried tears streaming down his face. </p><p>I look at his hands and see blood. But it seemed dried. </p><p>Did he find Minho's body, before they took it away and cry? Cry for him to come back? Asked questions that he knew he wouldn't receive answers?</p><p>Changbin taps on my shoulder. I look over at him. </p><p>"Should we?" He asks. I knew what he was asking. </p><p>Taking down Jisung when he was at his lowest point. It seemed like a fucked up move. But it was now or never. </p><p>I nod. We each pull out a knife and make our presence known. </p><p>Jisung looks at us. Fear showing in his eyes. </p><p>We walk closer to him. He made no move to run away. No move on grabbing his throwing knives. </p><p>Just a couple inches away from him. I decided to speak up first. </p><p>"Did you find him?" I ask. He knew who I was talking about. </p><p>He looks down at the dried up blood on his hands and nods. Eyes becoming glossy. </p><p>"What happened?" I ask. I needed answers. </p><p>I wanted to see if my theory was correct. The dream. Did that actually happen?</p><p>Jisung started to cry a bit. Recalling to that day. </p><p>"After the announcement. I told Hyunjin to go and find Seungmin. To make up with him. So they could work together." Jisung starts. </p><p>"Later on, we ran into them. They were fighting. Shouting at one another. Seungmin saying he didn't want to kill anyone. Hyunjin saying almost begging for him to kill us." </p><p>"But he said no. And that made Hyunjin furious. He grabbed a knife from his belt loop and passed it to Minho. He said that if he didn't kill Seungmin, he would kill me." Jisung coughed out. </p><p>"I told Minho not to do it. To let him kill me. But he didn't listen. The last thing he said to me before stabbing Seungmin was that he was sorry and that he loved me." </p><p>So I was right. Hyunjin did threaten Minho. Threatened to kill the one he loved. </p><p>"And then?" Changbin asks carefully. </p><p>"I ran away after watching Seungmin fall to the ground. I couldn't stand being there." Jisung finishes. </p><p>That part was also true. How did I manage to see  everything correctly? </p><p>"I heard the cannon go off. I knew it was Seungmin. But then I heard another go off after some time. And I immediately ran back. I didn't see anyone where we were. But I saw a trail of blood."</p><p>"Of course I followed it. And I saw Minho. I cried. What else could I have done?" Jisung says with a dry chuckle. </p><p>Jisung looks up at us. He seemed weak and tired. Begging to be put out of his misery. </p><p>"Kill me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kill me."</p><p>*Chans POV <br/>Jisung held out his arms open. He wanted it. He wanted to leave this world. </p><p>Here was an opening. A chance. But I can't do it. </p><p>Changbin hasn't moved. He seemed scared. Surprised that Jisung was willingly asking us to kill him. </p><p>"Please..." He started crying again. </p><p>"I don't wanna be here anymore. I can't be here anymore. I just wanna be with Minho." </p><p>At the mention of the elder, Jisung started to sob. Body shaking, he fell onto his knees. </p><p>"Please...." </p><p>Can I do this? I feel my hand tighten around the knife handle. </p><p>Can I really kill this boy? Who was begging to die? </p><p>The boy who was once happy and bubbly was now dull and dead. </p><p>Jisung seemed to get impatient with us. He crawled over and grabbed my wrist with the knife in my hand. </p><p>He placed it on his chest. On top of his heart. </p><p>His hands were shaking while holding mine. I swallow hard. </p><p>My eyes were burning. Why? I felt bad for him. </p><p>I feel him push the knife down. Slowly pushing into his skin. The sound of him wincing. </p><p>"Chan?" I hear Changbin call out. I ignored him. Still looking at Jisung. </p><p>"I...I can't.." I hear myself mumble. Jisung shakes his head. </p><p>"You can. Just do it!" He loudly says. </p><p>He's still pushing the knife down. Still wincing. </p><p>"Chan..." Changbin says again. </p><p>"I... I can't!" I yell trying to pull my hand away from Jisungs own small ones. </p><p>But he's still strong. Even with his weak frame, he still had the strength. </p><p>Maybe it was because he really wanted to die. Determined. </p><p>"Jisung..." Changbin interjects. </p><p>"If you won't do it then I'll do it myself." Jisung says but still keeping his grip on me. </p><p>"Chan just do it!" Changbin yells. </p><p>Why can't I do it? I can't stab him. What the hell?</p><p>I feel anger rushing in me. Changbin and Jisung were yelling at me. </p><p>My mind going foggy. I can do this. </p><p>He was practically begging for it. He'll be out and it'll just be Hyunjin and us. </p><p>I can do it. </p><p>"Where is he?" I ask. </p><p>Jisung looks at me. He racks his brain for the answer. </p><p>"I uh...last time I saw him was uh on the other side of the hill." He answers. </p><p>I nod. I now know where Hyunjin was. This game will be over today. </p><p>This all ends today. I will finally be able to go home. </p><p>I take a deep breath and nod. </p><p>"I'll do it." I say and Jisung has a spark in his eyes. </p><p>"Thank you! Thank you so much." Jisung says and let's go of my wrist. </p><p>I can do it. I swallow. My heart racing. </p><p>I can do this. Just fast and simple. </p><p>My hands are sweating, shaky. </p><p>Come on Chan! Just do it. Fucking do it!</p><p>"Minho said he was sorry. I am too." I say and pierce his chest. His eyes widen and gasp. </p><p>I did it. </p><p>My second kill. But does it count? Because he was begging for it. </p><p>I knew he would be at peace. With Minho. And the other careers. </p><p>I didn't realize that I was crying until I feel a tear hit my hand. </p><p>I take out the knife out of Jisungs chest and carefully lay him on the ground. </p><p>The cannon goes off. He was gone. </p><p>I'm sorry. </p><p>"Chan..." Changbin says, placing a hand on my shoulder. I look up from the body and see him. </p><p>Hwang Hyunjin. </p><p>His face was full of anger. Sadness. Guilt. </p><p>Here we go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here we go. </p><p>*Chans POV <br/>I wipe the blood off my knife and grab Changbins hand with my other. </p><p>We slowly back away from Jisungs body as Hyunjin slowly makes his way. </p><p>He was here. He must've saw what happened. </p><p>I swallow thickly. He was going to kill me. Or Changbin. </p><p>Shit. </p><p>We watch as Hyunjin goes onto his knees and grab Jisungs cold hand. Tears slowly falling out of his eyes. </p><p>"Why?..." he asked. </p><p>He looked at us. Eyes teary and red. </p><p>"He wanted us to do it. He couldn't stand being here anymore." I say. </p><p>Hyunjin shakes his head as if he didn't believe any word I said. </p><p>"He wanted to be with Minho." Changbin answers. </p><p>He stops his head movement.</p><p>"Minho?" He asked. He seemed to have known about Minho's feelings for him. Jisungs feelings towards him.</p><p>"Why did you do it?" I ask. My voice becoming deep and rough. </p><p>Why did he make Minho kill Seungmin? The boy he loved. </p><p>Hyunjin didn't answer. Still looking down at Jisung. </p><p>"Why did you do it?!" I found myself raising my voice at him. Changbin squeezed my hand. Trying to calm me down. </p><p>But I need answers. What the fuck was going on through Hyunjins mind?</p><p>"I was scared!" Hyunjin chokes out. </p><p>Scared? Of what? He was killing people left and right and he's telling me he was scared!</p><p>"Of?" Changbin asks more gently. Tone softer then my own. </p><p>Hyunjin was crying harder. Sniffling and trying to catch his breath. </p><p>"Scared if they changed the rules." He says. </p><p>They can't do that. They can't change the rules after making us killing one another. </p><p>I shake my head, blocking out his words. </p><p>"I didn't want us to be the only ones. I didn't want to be the one to kill him. And he didn't want to kill me." Hyunjin explains. </p><p>"But why make Minho do it?" I ask harshly. </p><p>He flinches at my tone. </p><p>"It seemed easier to do. I don't know. I was all up in my head. I wasn't thinking straight." He says. </p><p>"Things have to end. Right here. Right. Now." I deeply say. </p><p>Why was I acting like this with Hyunjin? Was it because he killed the one he loved?</p><p>Because I couldn't imagine doing that to Changbin. </p><p>"It will end. But I'm not going down without a fight." Hyunjin gets up and wipes away the tears. He picked up his spear. </p><p>I move Changbin behind me. </p><p>"Chan...please." I hear his voice soft and scared. </p><p>"You know what to do." I say. </p><p>We set up a plan if it ever comes down to the three of us. He nods slowly. </p><p>I grab my bow and arrow. I'll do what Minho said I would do. </p><p>Middle of his forehead.</p><p>Hyunjin steadies himself on his spear. I didn't notice before, but his leg was bleeding. </p><p>"Jisung do that?" I ask pointing my arrow at his leg. </p><p>He looks down and nods. </p><p>He wouldn't be able to run far or fast. His movements will be slow. But his aim was still accurate. </p><p>"Shall we begin?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shall we begin?" </p><p>*Chans POV <br/>Changbin gripped onto his knife. Ready to launch it at Hyunjin. </p><p>This was it. We finish him and the games are over. </p><p>We stare each other down. Waiting for one of us to move. </p><p>And one of us did. Changbin. </p><p>He threw a knife towards Hyunjin. The other dodged it but wasn't expecting a second to follow. </p><p>"Shit!" He yells as the knife pierces his shoulder. </p><p>I have an opening. I can end it all. </p><p>I pull back the arrow and take a deep breath. </p><p>Hyunjin prepares to throw the spear. I keep my arrow steady. </p><p>Everything happened so fast. </p><p>I exhale and let the arrow go. And at the same time Hyunjin throws his weapon. But not to me. </p><p>The arrow hits Hyunjins forehead and he was quick to hit the ground. </p><p>I put my bow down. A cannon goes off. And that's when I know, the games are over. </p><p>"...Chan...." I look to Changbin. </p><p>I drop the bow and rush to Changbin. </p><p>Hyunjin had managed to hit Changbins shoulder. The long weapon was sticking out the poor boys shoulder. </p><p>Fuck. What do I do? </p><p>I help him sit down and wipe away the tears. </p><p>"You're okay! You're going to be okay! I promise, I won't let you go." I say, voice going weary. </p><p>Changbin swallows and nods. </p><p>I see the blood slowly coming out around the spear. </p><p>I need to pull it out. I should. </p><p>I quickly take off my jacket. I can stop the bleeding with it. </p><p>I place one hand on the spear. The other holding my jacket, ready to replace the weapon. </p><p>"I'm going to pull it out. On the count of three." I inform Changbin. </p><p>He nods. Scared. He was gripping onto my thigh. </p><p>"1..." I tighten my grip. </p><p>"2...." </p><p>"3!..." I yank it and Changbin lets out a loud scream. </p><p>With apologizes flowing out my mouth, I quickly place my jacket on the opening. </p><p>I needed to keep pressure. We're gonna get out of here and Changbin will be taken care of. </p><p>We hear the intercom and a throat being cleared. </p><p>"Tributes. There has been a rule change." </p><p>Fuck no!</p><p>Hyunjin was right.</p><p>"Due to the annual hunger games. The rules can't be changed. So same rule as before, only one can win. Good luck." </p><p>The intercom fades and all we hear are the birds tweeting. Wind blowing past us. </p><p>No. I'm not killing Changbin. I can't bear the idea of losing him! </p><p>"Chan? Chan, look at me.." I look at him. </p><p>He hands me a small knife. </p><p>No. I won't do this!</p><p>I keep a hand on the jacket and push the knife away with my other. </p><p>"No! I'm not killing you!" I shout. </p><p>Changbin shakes his head. </p><p>"It's the only way." He says. </p><p>No. It's not. </p><p>I rack my brain, trying to come up with an idea. Anything to get both of us out of here alive. </p><p>I then remember the berries. I use my free hand and rummage through the pockets of my jacket. </p><p>I pull out the berries and show them to Changbin. </p><p>He gasps. </p><p>"Chan, no!" He exclaims. I nod my head rapidly. </p><p>"Yes, this way we can be together. This way the capitol won't have a victor this year." I say as I pour half the berries onto the palm of his hand. </p><p>Changbin stares at them. </p><p>I lift his chin, making him look at me.</p><p>"I love you." I say. </p><p>And I did. I always have. Always will. </p><p>He smiles sadly. "I love you too." </p><p>We give each other a long deep kiss. </p><p>We break away and nod. </p><p>"On the count of three?" He asks. </p><p>I nod. </p><p>"1..." We count together. </p><p>I'm sorry mom and dad. I'm sorry I won't be coming back home. </p><p>"...2" </p><p>I'm sorry to Mr.Seo. For not being able to protect Changbin. </p><p>"3..."</p><p>I'm sorry Jeongin. For not being able to win the games for you or myself. </p><p>Just as we were about to pour the berries into our mouths, we hear a loud shout. </p><p>"Stop! Stop!"</p><p>We lower our hands down and wait for them to continue. </p><p>Did we manage to convince the Capitol in having two winners? Were people rioting for the star-crossed lovers to return home together? </p><p>"May I present the victors for the 74th annual Hunger Games." </p><p>We drop the berries and hug each other. We were finally going home!</p><p>I pull away and kiss Changbin again. </p><p>I finally get to go home with the one I love. I finally get to return to my parents. Changbin gets to go home to his parents. </p><p>We hear a helicopter approaching us and we were escorted inside. </p><p>Doctors and nurses were already in there and were fast to pull Changbin away from me and attend his wound. </p><p>I was seated in another part of the ride. I watch as they stick needles in him and check his vitals. </p><p>I look down and see my hands cover in his blood. Someone hands me a wet towel and I thank them. </p><p>I wipe my face first and then my hands. The once white clean towel was covered in dirt, sweat and blood. </p><p>I reach in my shirt and pull out the rings. </p><p>I softly smile at them. </p><p>"We did it." I said as I stare at Jeongins initials. </p><p>"We finally did it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We finally did it."</p><p>*Chans POV <br/>When we arrived at the Capitol, we were rushed inside a hospital. They wanted to make sure we were okay. </p><p>Mentally and physically.</p><p>I sigh as I stare at the white ceiling. It felt good being able to relax. But my mind still floods with memories back at the arena. </p><p>I shake them away. No. I don't want to think about it. </p><p>Not now at least. I know once we're out of here, they'll have a big ceremony for us. </p><p>Interviews. And even a highlight show of the game. I'll see them again. </p><p>I'll see everything once again. </p><p>I can hear my heart rate pick up and I look at the monitor. </p><p>I try to slow down my breathing. I'm okay. </p><p>Changbin is okay. </p><p>I haven't seen him since we arrived. And it's been two days. </p><p>I hope he is okay. </p><p>I hear a knocking on the door and it clicks open. </p><p>Sungjin peeks his head in. A smile on his face. </p><p>I feel the corner of my lips tug upwards. I'm so glad to see him.</p><p>He walks over to me and bends over to hug me. </p><p>"How you doing?" He asks as he pulls a chair next to me. </p><p>I nod. </p><p>"I'm doing okay. How's Changbin?" I cut to the chase. </p><p>Sungjin chuckles. "He is fine. Shoulder, all patched up." </p><p>I sigh in relief. I'm glad. </p><p>"You'll be out tomorrow." Sungjin changes the topic. </p><p>"But not to home." I say. He nods. </p><p>"Not yet. The day after tomorrow will be the interviews. And then at night the ceremony." Sungjins voice sounds off. </p><p>I raise an eyebrow at him in questioning. </p><p>He notices and looks around the room. </p><p>He gets up and bends down to hug me again but this time he whispers in my ear. </p><p>"The makers are not happy with the stunt you pulled." He says. </p><p>I chuckle pretending he said a joke. </p><p>"At the interviews, when they ask why you did it. Just say you were madly in love with Changbin and couldn't bear at the thought of losing him." </p><p>"Because I am." I state. </p><p>Sungjin pulls back surprised at my answer. Did he think the whole time I was pretending to be in love with Changbin?</p><p>That the whole thing was an act? </p><p>"Okay. Good. So we don't have to worry about that." He whispers. I could barely see his lips move. </p><p>"Did you tell Changbin?" I ask through gritted teeth. </p><p>He nods. </p><p>"Well get some rest Chan! Tomorrow is a big day!" He says loudly. </p><p>I laugh and wave goodbye to him. </p><p>Did I possibly fuck things up for the both of us?  </p><p>Guess we'll find out. <br/>——<br/>I was discharged from the hospital along with Changbin. But I still haven't seen him. </p><p>Youngjae was there to pick me up. Along with Sungjin. Wendy had taken Changbin back to the dorms. </p><p>I hugged the smaller boy. I was so happy to see him. </p><p>He laughs as he hugs me. Congratulating me. </p><p>"You were amazing out there!" He says as we walk out the doors. </p><p>I chuckle. I bet I was on screen but in reality I was hurt. </p><p>We reach the dorms. And still no sign of Changbin. </p><p>I go to my room and take a shower. Sure I got washed at the hospital but I still felt dirty. </p><p>I sigh at the warmth of the water. I scrub my body with the lemon scented body wash. </p><p>I step out of the shower and see a pile of clothes. I reach over and pull up the first article of clothing. </p><p>It was a simple white tshirt along with grey joggers. </p><p>Comfy clothes. I put them on and head out the room. </p><p>I go into the dining room and see food all over the table. My stomach growls. </p><p>I gotta admit that I missed the food they served here at the Capitol. </p><p>"Chan!" I look over and I see the love of my life. </p><p>"Changbin!"</p><p>I run to him on the other side of the room and embrace him into my arms. </p><p>I hear him laugh and hug me tightly. I didn't want to let him go. </p><p>"I see you guys have reunited." We pull away and see Sungjin and Wendy smiling at us. </p><p>We nod and chuckle. </p><p>I look at Changbin and he looks back at me. </p><p>I give him a kiss and he kisses back. </p><p>We were safe. At home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were safe. At home</p><p>*Chans POV<br/>The next day rolls around and we were up early in the morning. </p><p>And even though I was woken up by Wendy's heels. I was glad to hear them. </p><p>I felt rested. Much better then the nights at the arena. I change into some black skinny jeans and a white tshirt. </p><p>I head out to get some breakfast. I see everyone seated and conversing. Probably for the interviews later today. </p><p>"Alright. You guys know what to say if Bomin asks why you did what you did?" Sungjin asks before taking a sip of orange juice. </p><p>We nod. </p><p>I have to say that I was madly in love with Changbin and couldn't think of living on without him. </p><p>Changbin wouldn't have to say anything. Unless Bomin asks him the same question. </p><p>He would just sit there and hold my hand. Showing everyone that it was true. That we were lovers. </p><p>"Good. Let's finish up here and we will meet with Youngjae."<br/>——<br/>"Here you go." Youngjae says as he hands us the black bags. </p><p>We unzip them and see the clothes. I had a short sleeve button up shirt. It had white and mint green stripes going vertically down the shirt. With a shirt pocket. </p><p>To go along with it was a pair of light blue jeans. Slim. </p><p>I put on the clothes and tuck in the shirt slightly. Youngjae was really good at picking our clothes. </p><p>I look over and see Changbin with a shirt that was half and half. Half plaid shirt and half grey shirt. It was a long sleeve. And dark blue jeans. </p><p>Youngjae comes back in and praises us on our looks. He gets started with our makeup and even redid Changbins eyebrow, making the 'x'. (Because 'I am you' Changbin was a look😍🥺)</p><p>Youngjae slightly makes Changbins hair parted and in a come over look. He didn't do much with my hair. </p><p>He just had it parted and nicely brushed out. </p><p>Youngjae hands me something and I look at the object. The rings. I smiled softly at him and place it around my neck. I thank him for it. </p><p>We head out to the backstage and wait. Youngjae hugs us and tells us that he will be in the audience with Sungjin.</p><p>We were left alone and I felt a bit nervous. I held onto Changbins hand. I always found some kind of calmness when holding his small soft hand.</p><p>"Now to bring out our lovely guest. You know them. You love them! The victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games! Bang Chan and Seo Changbin!" Bomin exclaims. </p><p>The crowd goes crazy. They're cheering and standing up. Loud hoots and whistles. </p><p>I lead the both of us out, still holding onto Changbins hand. We use our free hands to wave at the crowd. </p><p>We break our hold as we hug Bomin and he congratulates us. </p><p>He offers us the couch and we sit. Changbin slides his hand back into mine and people awwed at the action. </p><p>I give him a light kiss on the head and people cooed. </p><p>Bomin smiles lovingly at us. </p><p>"You guys are absolutely adorable!" He says and the crowd claps in agreement. </p><p>We thank him. </p><p>"Before we get into the interview, shall we see the highlight realm?" Bomin asks. </p><p>There was a loud chant of yes. And we see the projector screen come down and then a countdown. </p><p>They played the anthem as background music. And we watch as the games begin. How the tributes ran to get supplies. </p><p>And then some of the deaths that happened. I couldn't bear to watch it but I did. I saw as Hyunjin and Jisung killed some of the tributes. </p><p>One thing was answered. Hyunjin did kill Wonpil and Minho killed Dowoon. </p><p>They soon showed a clip of Jeongin and I. I felt my heart pang in pain. I tighten my hold on Changbins hand. </p><p>He noticed and rubbed small circles on my hand. </p><p>I watch the days he and I were together. How I took care of him like a younger brother. </p><p>And then I watch his death again. Mark killing him. Jeongin saying his last words to the older. Me shooting Mark. </p><p>Jeongin handing me his ring. Me singing to him as he slips away. </p><p>I swallow thickly. I wanted this to be over. </p><p>They then moved on to scenes of Changbin and I. When I first found him. Attended his wounds and fever. To our first kiss. Our first "I love you". </p><p>To us taking down Jisung and Hyunjin. The announcement of the rule changes. Me planning to kill ourselves with the berries.</p><p>To our victor. </p><p>They ended the highlight realm and the crowd clapped. We did as well and I blinked my eyes rapidly to get rid of the tears. </p><p>Bomin smiles at us. "What an interesting game that was!"</p><p>We chuckle and nod. It really was. But those people were gone. Never returning to their homes. Families. </p><p>I licked my lips trying to get rid of the dryness. </p><p>"So Chan." Here we go. The question I've been preparing for. </p><p>I look at Bomin with a dimpled smile.</p><p>"Tell me why you did it? Plan to kill both you and Changbin with the berries?" Bomin asks, leaning forward. </p><p>I looked at him, then the crowd then to Changbin. He looked at me with a smile and nodded his head slightly. </p><p>I continued to stare at him and answered Bomin. </p><p>"I'm in love with him. I wouldn't have been able to continue on with my life knowing he wasn't a part of it." </p><p>I finish my answer and look back at Bomin. He had a wide smile and loved every word I said. </p><p>"How sweet! Aren't they sweet!?" He asks. The crowd claps. </p><p>"Changbin, how did you feel when Chan returned your feelings?" Bomin turns to the younger. </p><p>Changbin smiles at the memory. </p><p>"I was ecstatic. I couldn't believe that the guy I had a crush for a long time, liked me back. Loved me back." Changbin answers. </p><p>Bomin continues asking us questions. We answered honestly. And whenever we answered questions about the other we would kiss. </p><p>Bomin ends the interview and gives us one more congratulations. And said that he will see us later at night for the ceremonies. </p><p>I felt my cheeks sore from all the smiling. I rub them with my hands and hear Changbin giggle next to me. </p><p>"What?" I ask as hug him from the side. </p><p>He pokes to where my dimple will be and says the same thing the night of the tribute parade.</p><p>"Cute."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cute."</p><p>*Chans POV<br/>We go back to the dorms and wait for the ceremony. We'll still be in the same clothes as the interviews. And I'm thankful for that because I didn't feel like changing again. </p><p>I sigh as I plop on the white couch, the necklace of rings hitting against my chest. I softly reached at it and felt the initials under my fingers. </p><p>Jeongin....I wish you were here. I won. Not for me. But for you. Because I would've wanted you to win. </p><p>"You okay?" I look up from my thoughts and see Sungjin. </p><p>He seemed concerned. I nodded and moved my hand back down. </p><p>He points to the rings as if asking who's were they. </p><p>"They belonged to Yang Jeongin and Kim Seungmin." I say. I felt my throat tighten a bit when I say their names. </p><p>Sungjin must've noticed because he was fast to give me a side hug. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. </p><p>"I know how you feel." He whispers. I knew he did. He's seen things he wished he didn't. Made friends he knew wouldn't live. </p><p>I swallow the lump that was forming in my throat. Crying wasn't good for me. Or for Jeongin. Or Seungmin. If I continued to cry for them, they would never be at peace. </p><p>I pick my head up when I hear footsteps coming our way. We look over and see Changbin and Wendy. They were ready to head out for the crowning. </p><p>I take a deep breath and get up from the couch. I softly thank Sungjin for his comfort and he gave me a smile in return. </p><p>We drove to the ceremony. And walk up to the balcony were President JYP was waiting. </p><p>We seat down on the big chairs, almost like a throne. They soon had the cameras rolling. And off JYP spoke. </p><p>"Let's give a round of applause for our victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games!" His voice was loud, echoing throughout the whole stadium. </p><p>The crowd cheered and yelled. Congratulating us.</p><p>We smiled and waved towards them. Trying to lighten them up even though we were tired. </p><p>We stood up as JYP walks over to us with two other people behind him, holding the crowns. </p><p>He was much intimidating up close. But he gave us a small smile. </p><p>I was wondering if he was still upset about the stunt I pulled. I hope not. </p><p>"Congratulations Chan. Didn't think you would have the guts to do what you did." He says quietly and places the gold crown onto my head. </p><p>Maybe he was just a bit upset. But I wasn't punished for what I did. </p><p>I just nod my head as thanks and he walks over to Changbin. Placing the crown on him as well. JYP takes a step back and motions us to step forward so the crowd can see us. </p><p>The crowd yells and cheers as we make our appearance and we simply smile and wave. <br/>——<br/>"I just wanna go home." Changbin whispers to me as he clings onto my arm. </p><p>We were currently at a party, celebrating our victory before we heading back to our district. Back home. </p><p>I nod in agreement. I was tired from the interview and the ceremony. I just wanted to sleep. My face was sore from all the smiling. </p><p>I kiss the top of Changbins head. I wanted to sleep with Changbin in my arms. </p><p>"Wanna sleep together tonight?" I ask. Changbin nods with a smile. Loving the idea. </p><p>"Come on guys! This is your party!" Wendy exclaims as she drags us to a small crowd. <br/>——<br/>"Congrats again!" </p><p>"Thank you! Have a safe night." </p><p>And with that the front door shut and I let out a sigh. I groaned and let my smile fall. I rub my cheek. I never want to smile again. </p><p>"Turning in for the night?" Sungjin asks as he picks up a cookie. </p><p>I nod. I wanted to get under the blankets with my lover. </p><p>"Good night Sungjin. See you in the morning." I say. He nods and waves goodbye. </p><p>I enter my room and see Changbin already in there. I walk up and hug him from behind. I place my chin on his shoulder and let out a content sigh. </p><p>"Come on, lets get changed and sleep." He says as he slowly pulls himself away from me. </p><p>We change into the pajamas that they provided us and got under the silk cold blankets. Turning warm from our body heat. </p><p>I felt my body relax onto the mattress and I let out a sigh. I can hear Changbin let out a small giggle and soon felt his body close to mine. </p><p>I place my arm around him and he lays his head on my chest. </p><p>My heart beat at the feeling. I was happy. Happy to finally go home. Happy I kept my promise to my parents and to Mr.Seo. </p><p>Happy that I fell in love with the boy who saved my life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Happy that I fell in love with the boy who saved my life. </p><p>*Chans POV<br/>I woke up much earlier in the morning. My mind and body knew I was leaving the Capitol and back home. </p><p>I smiled up at the ceiling. I will finally be able to see my parents again. Be able to hold and hug them. </p><p>I can already see my mother crying tears of happiness. My father letting a few tears drop as well. The tight warm hug that they will give me. </p><p>The small kisses and words of comfort that I will receive. </p><p>I feel the bed shift a bit and look over to see Changbin. He was still asleep and facing me. </p><p>He had such a cute sleeping face. I reach over and gently caress his hair. It was soft and smooth. The dark brown locks becoming a lighter shade from the sun peeking through the curtains. </p><p>I get up from bed and walk over to the curtains. I draw them back and see the morning sun raising over the town. </p><p>"Close them..." I hear a groggy voice say. I look over and see Changbin shifting around and hiding under the blankets to block the sun. </p><p>I chuckle and walk over to the bed. I grabbed and pulled the blanket off him and he whines. </p><p>"Nooooo...." He pouts and curls himself up to keep warmth. </p><p>"Come on! We're going home!" I exclaim as I get on the bed and start to jump up and down. </p><p>"What are you, 5?" Changbin says with a small tired giggle. </p><p>I plop down next to him and give him a long kiss. He sighed into it and wraps an arm around my neck. </p><p>I pull away with a smile. "I'm just happy." <br/>——<br/>We got ready for the day and had some breakfast. </p><p>Wendy and Sungjin telling us how they will visit us at our new home. </p><p>I mean technically Sungjin will be our neighbor. Our one and only. And I can't wait for that. He has been nothing but kind and helpful. </p><p>"Are you guys excited?" Wendy asks, taking a sip of her orange juice. </p><p>I nod rapidly. I was ready to finally go home. Changbin giggles again and takes hold of my hand. </p><p>I smile at him. I was excited to see my parents. Excited for them to meet Changbin. </p><p>I squeeze his hand. Mr.Seo, I kept my promise. I kept your son safe. <br/>——<br/>"Alright! Are you all packed and ready to go?" Wendy asks as she enters my room. </p><p>I nod. I didn't have much stuff. I received my old clothes, from the reaping day. And I have my crown and medal from the ceremony. </p><p>It was packed in a small black backpack. I double check if I forgot anything. I reach up to my neck and feel the rings dangling. I couldn't lose these. </p><p>I look around the room one last time. As much as this room was fitting and comfortable, I couldn't wait to go home. </p><p>I exit the room and head to the living room. Sungjin and Changbin already there and waiting. </p><p>I take a seat next to Changbin, placing an arm around his shoulder. He smiles up at me and cuddles closer. </p><p>"The train will be arriving in 20 minutes. And we'll be in District 9 the next day." Sungjin notifies us. </p><p>We nod and just wait. I couldn't wait. </p><p>20 minutes pass by fast. And I felt my stomach start to twist in excitement. </p><p>We board the train and go to our rooms. Changbin and I will be sharing one. I think we enjoy sleeping with one another not because we were in love but because we were still afraid. </p><p>Afraid that the other won't be there. Laying next to you. Probably somewhere far and lost. </p><p>I plop myself on the bed and sigh. Changbin places his small bag near the entrance and lays down next to me. </p><p>"I can't wait to go home." Changbin whispers to me. I nod and hold his hand into mine. </p><p>"And I kept my promise." I say, looking away from him and up at the ceiling. </p><p>"What promise?" Changbin asks. </p><p>I look at him and smile. </p><p>"To protect you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"To protect you."</p><p>*Chans POV <br/>There was this deja vu when I said those words. </p><p>It brought both of us back into the arena. The forest surrounding us. The birds whistling and tweeting. The wind blowing past us. </p><p>Changbins brown eyes a lighter color due to the sun hitting them. Lips red and shiny. </p><p>"Protect me? What do you mean?" He asks. </p><p>The forest vanished and we were back into the room. Train passing our surroundings so fast. </p><p>"After the reaping, your father came to visit me. He promised to take care and feed my parents while I was away. And I guess in somewhat of an exchange for it, I had to protect you." I explain. </p><p>I remember clear as day the look on his dads face. The hard features softening and breaking down. The wavering voice of his request. </p><p>"I see." Changbin spoke.</p><p>"But some good came out of it!" I say sitting up, still holding his hand. </p><p>"What do you mean?" He asks. </p><p>I get on top of him. His cheeks flush a bit. I grabbed his other hand and hold them tightly in mine. Bringing them close to my chest. My heart. </p><p>"Because I got to fall in love with you. I get to be with you. Forever." I say and kiss his knuckles. </p><p>Changbin giggles a bit.</p><p>"And now we're going home. You'll get to meet my parents. They'll love you " I say. </p><p>"Boys, it's dinner- oh! I'm sorry!" Wendy exclaims and walks out the room. </p><p>We both blush when we realize what she thinks we were doing. </p><p>"It's not like that!" I shout, hoping she heard me. </p><p>Changbin laughs loudly. </p><p>We leave the room and into the dining room. The smell making my stomach growl. I was so hungry. </p><p>"So..." Sungjin draws out. I knew that Wendy must've told him what she saw. </p><p>"It wasn't like that." I mumble. Changbin, again, laughing. </p><p>"Then why?" Wendy asks. </p><p>"We were having a sweet moment! You know! Cause we're going home. Together." I say. </p><p>"I'm sorry for thinking that way then! But if it comes to that cause in the next few hours, just lock your door." Wendy says. </p><p>I blush and look down at my food. </p><p>"So what are you guys planning to do when you get home?" Sungjin asks, changing the subject. </p><p>Thank goodness. </p><p>"Spend time with my family." I answer. I wanted to have dinner with my family. To feel like I've never left. That I wasn't gone the past weeks. </p><p>Sungjin nods and looks at Changbin. </p><p>"Same here. And then introduce Chan to my parents." Changbin says and smiles at me. I smile back. </p><p>"That's wonderful! But don't forget, you'll be moving into your new house." Wendy says. </p><p>"About that." I spoke up. I didn't have this discussion with Changbin. But he could possibly agree with me. </p><p>The three of them look at me and I continue. </p><p>"Since both of us won. That means two houses. But is it possible, to have our parents live in one of the houses?" I ask. </p><p>Sungjin and Wendy look at one another. This was a request that most victors don't make. Usually because there was only one. </p><p>"I can make arrangements for your parents to live in one of the houses." Wendy says with a smile. </p><p>I sigh in relief. I was thankful for that. </p><p>We finished dinner and were tired. We said our good nights and into our rooms. </p><p>Changbin and I got dressed. He was wearing the provided pajamas and I was just wearing the bottoms. </p><p>"Ahh I'm tired." Changbin sighs and plops down on the bed, face first. </p><p>I laugh and nod. I get into bed and pull the covers over us. </p><p>Changbin looks up at me, hands on my chest. They were warm. </p><p>"About what you said earlier. About our parents living in one of the houses." Changbin starts. </p><p>I nod. "Yes, what about it?"</p><p>He nibbles on his bottom lip. Cheeks tinted pink. </p><p>"Does that mean...that you wanna live with me?" Changbin asks looking down at his hands. Fingers lightly tracing my chest.</p><p>I wrap my arms around his small body. I kissed the top of his head. The lemon scent entering my nose. </p><p>"I do. It may be so soon but I know I want to live with you. Spend my life with you. Do you wanna live with me? Be with me? Forever and ever?" I ask. </p><p>I can feel Changbin nod against me. A smile forming on his pretty lips. </p><p>"I do. I really do." He spoke, looking up at me. His eyes were glossy. Tears of happiness forming. He licks his lips. </p><p>I lean down and kiss him. The sweet taste of his lips always intoxicated me. I was happy to be able to call him mine. </p><p>"I love you." I whisper. </p><p>Memories of when we first met comes into mind. To when he helped me that rainy day. When he poked my dimples and called them cute. </p><p>To when I found him and attended his wound and fever. Our first kiss. Our first "I love you." </p><p>Changbin meant everything to me. </p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 31 (End)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I love you too." </p><p>*Chans POV <br/>I wake up the next morning. Changbins warm body cuddled up next to me. I place a hand on his cheek and caress it. </p><p>I could never get over how he looks. How he acted. I held so much love for him. </p><p>"Good morning,," Changbin groggily says. I smile and kiss his forehead. </p><p>"Morning. Did I wake you?" I ask feeling a bit bad. </p><p>He shakes his head. "Bladder. Need to use the bathroom." </p><p>He gets up and rushes to the bathroom. I chuckle a bit and get up. </p><p>I draw the curtains open and see we're almost near District 9. I touch the necklace hanging around my neck.</p><p>"You sure made an impression." Jeongin says with a slight giggle. </p><p>I tighten my hold on the rings. His laughter echoing in my mind. </p><p>"You okay, hyung?" I turn around and see Changbin. I take a deep breath and nod. </p><p>He sees I'm holding the rings and gives me a sad smile. </p><p>"We can do something special for them." Changbin says softly. I nod. That would be nice. </p><p>For me and for them. </p><p>"Yeah. Let's do it." <br/>——<br/>"Alright guys! We are finally here!" Wendy exclaims, clapping her hands together. </p><p>We look out the window and see everyone from District 9. Waiting and cheering. </p><p>I scan the area for my parents. My heart beating hard against my chest. </p><p>Where are they?</p><p>I started to panic a bit. I wanted them to be the first people I see. </p><p>And that's when I felt my eyes burn. Tears streaming down my face. </p><p>They were rushing to the train. My mom dragging my dad. They were running. Running like they haven't done it before. </p><p>I couldn't think straight. I acted fast. </p><p>I pushed myself away from the window and started to run down to the train exit. </p><p>"Chan! Wait!" I hear Sungjin calling out to me. But I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. </p><p>I need to hold them. To let them see me. That I'm alive and well. </p><p>I push the button for the door to open. The sliding seemed to go slower then usual. Maybe because everything was happening too fast. </p><p>The door made an opening, big enough for me to fit through. I slid through and ran. Pushing my way through the crowd. </p><p>I can hear them all cheering. Congratulating me. Patting my back. </p><p>I don't say anything. My only goal was to reach my parents. I needed them. </p><p>My tears were affecting my vision. Blurry figures. I quickly wipe them away. </p><p>I see them. I'm so close. </p><p>"Mom! Dad!" I shout. I see them looking to the direction of my shout. I see their faces breaking down. </p><p>My mother running towards me. Father following behind. </p><p>I open my arms and reach them. I hug my mother tightly. Her rose scent surrounding me. </p><p>God how I missed the scent so much.</p><p>I feel my dad hugging both of us. His big body holding us closely. </p><p>And that was it. We broke down. Tears of happiness streaming down our faces. Loud sobs that echoed through the district. </p><p>The loud cheers that once had a presence was long gone. Everyone was watching. Silently crying at the moment in front of them. </p><p>"I missed you so much." My mom whispers to me. Her voice was so sweet. So gentle. </p><p>"I missed you guys too." I say. </p><p>"We're so happy you're home. Finally home." My dad says. </p><p>I laugh a bit. "Me too." </p><p>And we just stayed quiet. Just enjoying our moment. Of me being home. </p><p>"Chan." I break away from my parents and look behind us. </p><p>I see Changbin standing there. A small smile on his face. </p><p>"Ah! Mom, dad. This is Seo Changbin. My boyfriend." I say and grab his hand. </p><p>My mom hugs the boy. Changbin was surprised at first but hugs back. </p><p>"Thank you. For taking care of Chan." My mom says as they pull away. </p><p>Changbin stood next to me and laughed a bit. </p><p>"Haha, he was the one who protected me." </p><p>I smile and hold his hand tightly. </p><p>"Wait, did you say Seo." My dad spoke up. </p><p>We nod. </p><p>"So that means you're related to Mr.Seo." He continues. </p><p>Changbin nods again.</p><p>"We need to thank you and your father. He took care of us while Chan was away." My dad says and grabs Changbins free hand. </p><p>"Ah, that's not necessary! I know my dad was more then happy to help you both." Changbin answers, flustered and not knowing what to do. </p><p>"Chan, Changbin. We need to do the small ceremony." Sungjin calls out. </p><p>We nod. </p><p>"We'll catch up later tonight!" I say and we walk towards Sungjin. </p><p>"Alright, we'll be in front of the white mansion. You'll be wearing your crowns and medals. We announce you guys as the winners. We congratulate both you and District 9. And then say that you'll be living on the other side of the district along with your families." Sungjin explains. </p><p>We nod and get ready. We grab our packs and retrieve the crowns and medals. Placing them on and preparing for the announcement. </p><p>I take a deep breath and hold onto my necklace. I won for Jeongin, Seungmin and Felix. For District 3. District 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8. </p><p>And even though we had our differences. And I practically hunted him down. But, I also won for Hyunjin. </p><p>"Congratulations to Bang Chan and Seo Changbin of District 9!" Wendy exclaims and claps. </p><p>The district was filled with cheering. Clapping. </p><p>We make our way and wave to the crowd. </p><p>I was finally home. </p><p>Home. With my parents. </p><p>Home. With Changbin. </p><p>Home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>